The Family Project
by Mrs. Jean Grey-Summers
Summary: What happens when Professor Xavier gives his students one of those pretend to be married assignments? What if he decided to take it to the next level? What if he had a real reason for it? Couples inside!
1. The Evil Plot part 1

Chapter 1  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Scott sat on the couch in the living room with Jean next to him. Things had been pretty hectic around the mansion lately. First he and Jean had become a couple (you wouldn't believe how over protective Logan could be at times), then Rogue finds out Mystique is her mom and ends up in the hospital, then Kitty had gotten her drivers permit (Lord knows why), then Evan had left, then Gambit, Wanda, Pietro, and Toad (probably following Wanda) had converted and were now part of the X-men, THEN they had gotten a two new people named Warren Worthington III and Betsy Braddock. Yes, it had been a hectic week indeed.  
  
Currently, everyone in the entire mansion, adults and new recruits included, was gathered in the living room. The professor had something to tell them and he was taking his sweet time. Probably was afraid of how they would react or something.  
  
He cleared his throat. "Students. I realize it's summer vacation and all, but I have an assignment for you. It will be an excellent learning experience and a chance to get to know each other better." A chorus of groans was the only response, so far. "For this assignment, I will be putting you in pairs. The matches will be as following. Jean and Scott, Kurt and Kitty, Rogue and Remy, Wanda and Todd, Bobby and Jubilee, Ray and Amara, Elisabeth and Warren, Rahne and Jamie, Pietro and Tabby, Logan and Ororo. No switching."  
  
"Chuck, you expect 'Ro and I to participate in this?" Logan raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Yes, Logan, I do."  
  
"Excuse me, Professor, but what is the assignment?" Jean asked.  
  
"I was just getting to that. You all will have to pretend to be married, all the way to the point of raising a child. The children will be picked up tomorrow from an orphanage downtown. I came up with this idea after receiving a phone call from them saying that they had 10 mutant children and were having trouble meeting their individual needs. After the projects are finished, the kids will remain here at the mansion."  
  
"How long vill these projects last?" Kurt asked.  
  
"The rest of the summer."  
  
"Three months stuck with Gumbo! Sheesh!" Rogue complained.  
  
"Don't complain! Gambit is a hundred times better than Ray." Amara said, offhandishly.  
  
"Hey!" Ray yelled. "At least you're not stuck with a self-absorbed snob who thinks they rule the universe!"  
  
"Yes, I am." Amara countered.  
  
"Enough. Students, those are the groups. Please deal with them, they will not be changed." Professor Xavier said, wheeling out of the room. 


	2. Pick up

Chapter 2  
  
-  
  
-  
  
*the next morning*  
  
They were at the orphanage by 8:00am. Everyone sat in the waiting-lobby- thing like the desk lady told them to. Kitty was sitting by Kurt, who was talking WAY faster than any one person should be able to about what 'their kid' could be like.  
  
"Hello, everyone." A woman says as she, followed by 11 children, enters. "I'm Mrs. Lola Truman. I'll assume that you're from the Xavier Institute?"  
  
"Yes, we are." The professor answered. "I'm Charles Xavier. I thought you said their was 10?"  
  
"Well, there are 10 mutants, but one is a twin and I'm afraid he won't leave without his sister. Is this a problem?"  
  
"No, not at all." He smiled. "I'm sure one of our groups would have them. May I have their files?" She handed him the files of the eleven.  
  
"I'll leave you with them." And then she left. All of the kids looked around nervously.  
  
"Okay, as I call out your names, come up so I can give you the file on your child. Ororo, Logan, Let's start with you two." He handed Ororo a file folder.  
  
She opened it. "A five year old girl named Anna." Anna stepped forward. She had black hair and brown eyes. She was small, even for a five year old. "Hello Anna. I'm Ororo Munroe. I suppose I'll be your mother for a while. This is Logan. He'll be your father." She smiled and the girl smiled back.  
  
"Scott and Jean."  
  
Scott read the file. "A seven year old girl named Alley." A girl with long strawberry-blonde hair and green eyes came forward. "Hi, Alley. This is Jean and I'm Scott." Scott held out his hand and the girl shook it and went to shake Jean's hand.  
  
"Rogue and Gambit."  
  
Rogue took the file. "We have the twins. A boy named Eric and a girl named Erin. Age six." Two brown haired children cam forward. The girl had green eyes and the boy had gray eyes. The introduced themselves to the kids.  
  
"Kurt and Kitty."  
  
"A three year old girl named Kelly." Kitty read. "That's a pretty name..." A small blonde haired girl with blue eyes came over and stood in front of them. Kitty handed the file to Kurt and squatted down to talk to the child. "Hello there. My name is Kitty and this is Kurt. We're gonna take care of you for a while. What's it's name?" she asked, referring to a stuffed bunny Kelly was holding.  
  
"Um, Katzechen?" Kurt tapped her in the shoulder. She looked up at him. "It says here she doesn't speak." He motioned to the file.  
  
"Oh..." Kitty looked sad for a moment but then picked up the girl and stood up.  
  
"Jubilee and Bobby."  
  
He handed Jubilee the file. "A five year old boy named Michael." A boy with messy black hair came to them. "Hey little guy. I'm Jubilee and this is Bobby."  
  
"Todd and Wanda."  
  
Wanda rolled her eyes and took the file. "A two year old girl named Anya." A tiny child with auburn hair and blue eyes stepped toward them on wobbly feet. When she got close enough Todd picked her up. Wanda just rolled her eyes again and went back to stand by the others.  
  
"Ray and Amara."  
  
"A four year old boy named Jordan." Amara read aloud. He came forward. Jordan had brown hair and hazel eyes.  
  
"Jamie and Rahne."  
  
"A 3 year old boy named Kyle." Rahne announced. A boy with dark blue hair and light blue eyes came to them.  
  
"Elisabeth and Warren."  
  
Betsy took the file and read it. "A little girl named Kimberly. Age 6." A kid with blonde hair and brown eyes approached.  
  
"Pietro and Tabitha."  
  
Pietro snatched up the last file. "A-four-year-old-boy-named-Zachary." A blonde-haired boy with pale blue eyes stepped forward.  
  
"Alright. That's everyone. I'll go checkout and we can leave." Professor Xavier announced. After he spoke with the desk lady again, they all piled into the X-jet and landed at the mansion by 10:00am. When they got out, Charles had them all gather around him. "I'm giving each of your 'family units' a suite containing 3 adjoining rooms on the third floor. The list of who goes where is in the common room."  
  
They all set out to go look at the list. 


	3. Ready, set, go!

Chapter 3  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"I wonder how they'll do with this assignment..." Professor Xavier said to his mystery guest after the "family units" had all went to the suites.  
  
"-I- wonder if they'll catch on as to why you're doing this..." the mystery woman said.  
  
"I certainly hope not. I don't know what they would do to us if they did."  
  
"Us?" the mystery woman asked. "I think you mean you. I will be long gone the moment I get even the slightest clue that they might be going to hurt me."  
  
"I'm sure you would be, Irene..."  
  
-  
  
Grey/Summers  
  
-  
  
"Wow, these rooms are even bigger then our other rooms..." Jean said in awe as the three inspected their apartment.  
  
"I've never seen such a big room in my entire life!" Alley stated.  
  
"But they're empty." Scott added.  
  
"Well..." Jean started. "I suppose we can bring our stuff up here and go shopping for stuff for her."  
  
"Really?!" Alley shouted. "Are you serious, Jean?! We can go shopping for me? I've never been shopping for me!"  
  
Jean and Scott shared a look of mixed surprise and sadness for the girl. Alley, oblivious to anything but the shopping trip ahead of her, continued to bounce around the room happily.  
  
-  
  
Ororo/Logan  
  
-  
  
"So..." Logan started. "What do you think we should do now?"  
  
"Well, I suppose we should go to the store first." Ororo answered. "Would you like to go to the store, Anna?" She asked the child. The girl nodded.  
  
"Alright then. Let's go." Logan picked up the kid and turned off the light as the three left.  
  
-  
  
Drake/Lee  
  
-  
  
"Umm..." Bobby stared at the little boy who was running around on the walls, literally. "Anti-gravity... That's a weird power..." he muttered to himself.  
  
"Hey, don't do that!" Jubilee yelled. The boy just kept playing around. "Stop it! You're gonna hurt something!" She tried to control him, but kept failing. She glared at Bobby. "You –could- help, you know..."  
  
"What can I do? Do you think if I just say 'Hey! Cut it out!' he'll-" Bobby stopped in mid-sentence when Michael dropped to the floor, looking scared to death at his "command". "Hey, what's wrong, buddy?" Bobby asked, going closer to the child.  
  
Michael started crying and ran behind Jubilee.  
  
"What did you do?" Jubilee asked.  
  
"I didn't do anything! That's the first I've spoken to him since we got him!" Bobby said, honestly.  
  
"Keep him away, Mom. Please don't let him hurt me..." the boy said, still shaking with fear.  
  
Jubilee and Bobby stared at each other, a look of realization on both their faces. Jubilee was the first to recover. "Bobby won't hurt you, Michael. I promise."  
  
"Yeah, little guy. I'd never hurt anyone unless I was protecting myself or someone I care about." Bobby added.  
  
Michael still looked a little reluctant to go anywhere near Bobby.  
  
"Look, I'm not going to hurt you, but if you're not comfortable around me, I'm not going to force you. You can talk to me whenever you're more relaxed with the thought." Bobby said.  
  
The kid nodded his head, biting his bottom lip.  
  
Jubilee pulled something out of her bag. "Hey, Michael! I have something for you."  
  
She handed him the object.  
  
"Rubber ball!" he shouted, going back to running on the walls, this time accompanied by his new toy.  
  
"Poor thing..." Jubilee whispered to Bobby.  
  
He shook his head. "I know... What kind of a monster would want to hurt their own child..."  
  
"Do you think he'll be okay here with all the guys in this house?" Jubilee asked.  
  
"I hope so..."  
  
-  
  
Maximoff/Tolensky  
  
-  
  
"So... What do we do with it?" Wanda asked, looking at the two-year-old.  
  
"Yo, she's not an 'it', Baby-cakes. She's a little kid." Todd answered, still carrying Anya.  
  
"What do we do with it?" Wanda asked once more.  
  
"We take care of –her-." He answered. "First we'll hafta go buy a BUNCH of baby stuff, like a bed and toys and food and those little cups that don't spill..."  
  
"Alright." Wanda sighed. "Lead the way..."  
  
-  
  
Pryde/Wagner  
  
-  
  
"Do you know what this means, Fuzzy?" Kitty asked. He shook his head. "Shopping!"  
  
Kitty + Shopping... Enough said.  
  
-  
  
Maximoff/Smith  
  
-  
  
"So... You're a four-year old, huh?" Tabby asked. "That must be fascinating..."  
  
Pietro looked at Tabby in mild disbelief. He'd seen her do some weird things, but that was pretty random.  
  
"Fass-a-what?" Zachary asked.  
  
"Interesting." She explained.  
  
He shook his head. "Not really."  
  
"Well, that's too bad. Being 16 is VERY interesting." She replied. Then she looked like she got an idea.  
  
"What is it?" Pietro asked.  
  
"We can go to Toys'R'Us!" She answered, grabbing both boys by the wrists and pulling them out the door.  
  
-  
  
Rogue/Remy  
  
-  
  
"So, what now?" Rogue asked.  
  
Gambit pulled a doll and a car out of his jacket and handed them to the kids.  
  
Rogue looked at him funny.  
  
"What? Gambit is always prepared." He answered.  
  
"Yer a weirdo, Swamp Rat." Rogue stated.  
  
-  
  
Braddock/Worthington  
  
-  
  
"So, Kimberly, what do you want to do first?" Betsy asked, her British accent sounding funny to the 6-year-old.  
  
"Um... I want to eat lunch." The blonde-haired girl answered.  
  
"Me, too!" Warren agreed. "I'm famished."  
  
"Well, then, I suppose we should go find a restraunt. How about that one we went to last Friday, love?" Betsy asked Angel.  
  
"Monte's?" Warren thought about it. "Okay. Let's go."  
  
-  
  
Sinclair/Madrox  
  
-  
  
"Rahne, I'm bored." Jamie whined.  
  
"Too bad." She answered. "We have to take care o' the pup."  
  
"Well, we could take care of him somewhere else, too!" Jamie argued.  
  
"I wanna do something fun, Mommy!" Kyle agreed. "I can use the big boy potty so can we go somewhere fun?"  
  
Rahne laughed lightly, shaking her head.  
  
"I can use the big boy potty, too, Rahne," Jamie said, trying to make her laugh and give in.  
  
It worked. "Fine. We c'n go to the theater." She sighed.  
  
-  
  
Crisp/Aquilla  
  
-  
  
"Okay, so I think we need to move our things up here..." Ray said. "And he's gonna need some stuff... And this little living room here is gonna need some stuff besides this couch..." he motioned to the small room that connected the three bed-rooms.  
  
"So how do we go about getting that stuff?" Amara asked, having never shopped for furniture in America before.  
  
"Well, we can go look in the phone book for a furniture store and go there, I guess." He replied.  
  
"Do we take him?" she wondered.  
  
"I guess we have to..." Ray answered.  
  
She nodded. "Come on, Jordan. We're going to the store."  
  
"Yeay!" he cheered, grabbing both of their hands.  
  
+=+=+  
  
Okay, so... Do you like it? I want to continue, but if no one likes it.... 


	4. It begins

ANSWERS TO REVIEWS:  
  
Okay, guys, chill out! I was just trying to get settled into the style, I wasn't planning on keeping it so short. Most chapters will probably be REALLY long because I have so many people to write about in every chapter, not that I think anyone will ever complain about chapters being too long. ;-) Anyway, for those of you wondering what's going to happen to the children after, please re-read the first chappie. For those of you wondering about the other boys, don't worry, I'm planning something. For those of you wondering whether the two "parents" have to share a room, please check the bottom of chappie 2. For those of you who like to email me and ask silly questions, thanks! I like to hear from you guys! Just so you know, Rahne is only ONE year older than Jamie. I apologize ahead of time if some couples get more attention in certain chapters. At some points some people are just going to be more interesting. Don't worry if your couple didn't get a lot of attention this chapter, they'll get a lot in the next chappie. And if your couple got a lot in this chappie, they might not get so much next time. It all depends on the situation they're put in at the time. They'll probably always be in the same order as they were last chappie so say if you only come in here to read... Kurtty, then you know to scroll down about half way. Thanks for all the constructive criticism, everyone!  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Chapter 4  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Roberto and Sam opened the front door to the mansion and came inside. Professor Xavier came around the corner just as they were shutting the door.  
  
"Oh, good. You're back," Charles greeted. "Report?"  
  
"The mission was just a wild goose chase, Professor. There's no one living up in those hills." Roberto explained.  
  
"So, what happened while we were gone?" Sam asked.  
  
"I'm glad you asked that. I actually need your help with something..."  
  
-  
  
Grey/Summers  
  
-  
  
"Oh! Jean! Can I get this one?" Alley asked, pointing at a bed that was kind of like having only the top half to bunk beds and putting a desk under it instead of the bottom bunk.  
  
"Sure. The Professor said you could have any one you picked out." Jean answered.  
  
"This is so cool!" the girl exclaimed.  
  
Scott chuckled to himself and continued trying to pick out a coffee table for their center room.  
  
"I really think this is the one, Jean." He said, pointing to a mahogany one.  
  
"Alright." Jean replied, writing down the number. "That's everything. I'll go up to the front counter and put in the order. You two go wait for me in the car." She started toward the front.  
  
Alley and Scott went out and got into his red sports car. They sat there for a moment in silence.  
  
"Are you and Jean boyfriend and girlfriend?" Alley asked from the back seat.  
  
"Yes." Scott answered.  
  
"That's cool. Are you gonna get married?" she asked.  
  
Scott looked back at her oddly, not understanding why she cared. "Maybe. I mean, I do love her, but it's just a little to early to be thinking about that."  
  
"Oh." A sad expression crossed her face briefly, but she got over it so quickly that Scott thought that he might have imagined it. After a minute she sighed. "I think you two should get married *before* you have kids."  
  
Scott nodded. "I think so, too."  
  
"It doesn't work the other way, you know." Alley stated.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Good." She seemed pretty satisfied with that answer, so they didn't discuss it any more. Soon enough Jean got in the car and they took off.  
  
"They said they'll deliver it around 3:00, in case you were wondering." Jean said, wondering why they were both so quiet.  
  
Scott nodded. "That's good."  
  
"Yeah." Jean looked at Scott, then at Alley, and back again. "What's wrong?"  
  
"We were just talking about getting married. You shouldn't have kids before you're married." Alley answered.  
  
"Okay." Jean decided not to pry any further since she figured she wasn't going to get it anyway. She looked back at Alley again after a few minutes and did a double-take. Was Alley see-through?  
  
~Scott?~  
  
~Yes?~  
  
~What's Alley's mutation?~  
  
~I'm not sure. I didn't read that part. Why?~  
  
She didn't answer. Jean instead began to watch the girl closely and, sure enough, Alley started to fade to the point where Jean could hardly see her.  
  
"Alley!" Jean said quickly and loud, shaking the child out of whatever thoughts she had been thinking.  
  
Immediately Alley became solid again. "What?"  
  
"What's your power?"  
  
"Oh, um... I can turn invisible," Alley said quietly. Jean nodded and turned back around in her seat.  
  
Scott, who wasn't aware of what Jean had seen, smiled. "That's a lot cooler than my power."  
  
"What's your power?"  
  
Scott tapped his glasses with his finger. "I can shoot something like lasers only without the heat through my eyes."  
  
"Cool!"  
  
"The only thing is," Scott continued. "I can't control it at all."  
  
"That's even better!" Alley shouted, suddenly VERY happy.  
  
Jean and Scott looked at each other, surprise written all over their faces. "Why?"  
  
"Because I can't control mine either!"  
  
-  
  
Ororo/Logan  
  
-  
  
"I think she needs toys," Logan told Ororo. They had been all over town already, buying everything from furniture to candles and now they were at their final stop, Target, to buy Anna some personal things, like clothes and shoes.  
  
"Why don't you two go to the toy aisle while I go look at clothes for her," Storm answered.  
  
Logan shrugged and picked up the girl from the shopping cart, allowing Ororo to take it with her.  
  
The two went to the toys and Logan put Anna down, expecting her to run off and ask for everything like most little kids did. Instead, though, she just stood there.  
  
"It's okay. You can go look at the toys," Logan said, pushing her forward gently. She started crying and grabbed onto his leg. "What's wrong?" he asked, sounding slightly panicked.  
  
"I don't wanna go by myself!" She cried. "Scared!"  
  
"Shh... I'll go, too. Don't cry kid," He said, picking her up again. As soon as she was off the ground she stopped crying. "Um... Okay. Do you wanna look at the dolls?"  
  
"Uh huh," Anna answered.  
  
"Okay, now we're getting somewhere." Logan stated, walking to the baby dolls.  
  
"That," she pointed at doll wearing all pink with blonde hair and pink cheeks.  
  
He picked it up and handed it to her. She hugged it.  
  
A half-hour later, Ororo came into the toy section, finding Logan carrying at least fifteen dolls and their little girl.  
  
"I didn't know you were so fond of baby dolls, Logan." She stated, not able to hide the laughter in her voice.  
  
"Yeah, yer laughin' now, but I don't suppose you remembered the credit card, did you?" Logan smirked.  
  
Her face dropped. "You mean you didn't bring it?" he shook his head. "So we have to pay for all of this out of our own pockets?!"  
  
"You mean YOUR pockets. I'm broke." She hit her face and mumbled under her breath and grabbed the two.  
  
-  
  
Drake/Lee  
  
-  
  
"That's amazing," Bobby stated, looking at the computer screen from over Jubilee's shoulder. "You really ordered EVERYTHING we need over the internet?"  
  
She nodded. "Sure did. I even bought Michael a bunch of toys on Ebay."  
  
"That's pretty good, Jubes. When will everything be here?" he asked.  
  
"In four to eight shipping days."  
  
"What?!" he yelled, shocked. "What are we supposed to do in the mean time? We have no furniture!"  
  
"Chill out, Bobby." Jubilee answered. "We can rough it for a couple of days. Besides," she added, "if you wanna watch TV or anything, you can just go downstairs to the common room."  
  
"Oh." Bobby replied, looking slightly deflated. "Good point."  
  
-  
  
Maximoff/Tolensky  
  
-  
  
"How about this?" Todd asked, holding up a small pink dress.  
  
"Too pink." Wanda answered. She was pushing a cart through the baby clothes. Their "daughter" was riding in the basket.  
  
"It's supposed to be pink, yo." He argued. "She's a girl!"  
  
"So am I and I don't wear pink." Wanda stated.  
  
"But she's little!" He put it in the cart.  
  
"I said no, Todd." She glared at him.  
  
"Anya likes it." He pointed at the little girl, who was turning it over in her hands and eventually put it on her head like a hat. Anya clapped and laughed.  
  
"New hair!" She giggled.  
  
Wanda sighed in disgust at the pink dress and pushed the cart further down the section.  
  
-  
  
Pryde/Wagner  
  
-  
  
"Oh! And we need this!" Kitty stated, putting something else on their huge pile in their shopping cart.  
  
"Keety? What is zat?" Kurt asked, a little hesitant to speak to Kitty when she was in this state of mind. It kind of scared him...  
  
She paused for a moment. "I have no idea... Oh, well! Look at that!"  
  
Kurt felt a tug on his pants. He looked down and saw Kelly reaching at to him. He bent down and picked her up.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
She pointed a pet shop.  
  
"You want to go in?" he prodded. She nodded. "Okay. Keety won't even notice we're gone..."  
  
-  
  
Maximoff/Smith  
  
-  
  
"In coming!" Tabby yelled through her walkie-talkie.  
  
"AH! Dive, dive!" Zach shouted, dodging a remote control air-plain.  
  
Pietro, however, was not so lucky. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Watch-where-you're-flying! We're-on-the-same-team-Boom-Boom!!!"  
  
"Sorry! I said in coming!" she laughed.  
  
The poor store clerks had long since locked themselves in the office, afraid for their lives, so the mutants had free reign. Poor, poor clerks...  
  
-  
  
Rogue/Remy  
  
-  
  
"Gumbo! Get over here and help me!" Rogue yelled, trying to carry a bed through the hall on her own. Remy jogged over.  
  
"Sorry, cher," he apologized. "Gambit was just tryin' to entertain the kiddies."  
  
"Ah don't care if you were savin' nuns from a burnin' building! If ya'll don't grab the other end of this right now..."  
  
"Of course." He picked up the other side and helped her pull it through the door.  
  
"There. That's the last of it." She announce once it was in place.  
  
"Alright. Who wants ice cream?" Remy asked. "My treat.  
  
"Oh! Me!"  
  
"I do!"  
  
-  
  
Braddock/Worthington  
  
-  
  
"Warren, love, don't you think this place is a little... expensive to bring child to?" Betsy asked when they got to the restraunt.  
  
"Well, you suggested it. Anyway, she's a good girl. Aren't you, Kimmie?" Warren patted the blonde child on the head.  
  
"Yeah! I'll be good, Mum." Kimberly answered, mimicking the way Betsy said "mom".  
  
"Please?" Warren and Kimberly asked together.  
  
Betsy sighed. "All right. Let's go in."  
  
-  
  
Sinclair/Madrox  
  
-  
  
"Let's see 'Dragon Slayers: Bloodlust to the Doom'!" Kyle voted when they arrived at the cinema.  
  
"I don't know... That's sounds a lil' bit violent to me..." Rahne said, making a face.  
  
"Come on, Rahne. What's the worst that could happen?" Jamie argued.  
  
"Alright."  
  
-  
  
Crisp/Aquilla  
  
-  
  
"We'll get that set." Amara announced.  
  
"I don't like it." Ray replied.  
  
"Too bad."  
  
He rolled his eyes. Then the price tag caught his eye. "$25,000?!?! Are you crazy?!"  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"You want to pay 25,000 dollars for three pieces of furniture and you don't think anything's wrong?" he replied, amazed. She shook her head. Ray sighed. "Alright, Princess, time for a little lesson in economics..."  
  
=-=-=  
  
Sorry to cut it so short, but you all asked for a chappie so here you go. When I started, I didn't realize how hard it would be to write or how long each update would take. Each chappie is very much like writing 11 chappies for 11 different stories. Be on the look out for an update! 


	5. Coming home

-  
  
-  
  
Chapter 5  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"Samuel, Roberto, I'd like you to meet an old friend of mine, Irene Adler." Professor Xavier introduced them to the blind woman. She stood up and shook their hands, putting her tea on the table.  
  
"So... What did you need us for, Professor?" Roberto asked.  
  
"Well, you see..."  
  
-  
  
Grey/Summers  
  
-  
  
Jean watched Scott assemble Alley's bed. It was almost finished. He just had to attach the ladder.  
  
Alley was in the other room watching the small TV the had set up.  
  
"There." Scott announced. "All finished."  
  
"That looks great, Hun." Jean said, not really paying attention.  
  
"What's wrong, Jean?" Scott asked, putting the hammer he was holding down.  
  
"Oh, I just feel bad for Alley, that's all. I went back and read her file all the way through. Did you know that her mother died of hunger?" Jean explained, keeping her voice quiet.  
  
"No, I didn't." Scott replied.  
  
"Apparently, her parents had her out of wed-lock. Her father was a mutant, which explains why she's so young and has powers, I guess. He was killed when she was very little by an anti-mutant group and after that, her mother never really had enough money to support her family. They found Alley after a neighbor got concerned because they hadn't been seen for a week and their car was in the drive. She was asleep next to her mother's dead body."  
  
"Oh my gosh... That's horrible..." Scott said, hugging Jean to make her feel better.  
  
Alley came through the doorway.  
  
"How cool!" She exclaimed, seeing the bed. "Thank you guys SO much! This is the best thing EVER!" The little girl giggled and climbed up onto the bed. "This is so awesome."  
  
-  
  
Ororo/Logan  
  
-  
  
Logan opened the trunk and started to put all of their bags into it. Ororo picked Anna up and out of the cart. She opened the car door and bucked the child in.  
  
"Alright, that's it." Logan said, shutting the trunk. He got into the driver seat and Ororo got in the other door.  
  
"Where are we going?" Anna asked as soon as the doors were shut.  
  
"Back home." Logan answered.  
  
"Okay. Don't hit the turtle." Anna said as the car pulled onto the road.  
  
"What turtle?" Ororo asked after a minute of trying to figure out what she meant.  
  
"The one in the road."  
  
"There's no-" Logan slammed on the brakes. About three feet in front of them was a turtle.  
  
Ororo and Logan looked at each other, surprised.  
  
-  
  
Drake/Lee  
  
-  
  
"When is dinner time?" Michael asked Jubilee.  
  
"Um..." Jubilee looked at her watch. "About... an hour and a half from now. Are you hungry?"  
  
"Uh huh." Obviously, using his powers for so long had taken a lot of energy from the child. He kept yawning and was sitting on the floor.  
  
"I'll get you a snack." Jubilee said, leaving the room and going downstairs.  
  
"Hey, Jubes, do you think- Oh. Hey, where's Jubilee?" Bobby asked, coming into the room.  
  
Michael watched Bobby intently. "She went to get a snack."  
  
"Oh. Okay." Bobby went over and pulled one of the sleeping bags that were piled in the corner out. He kept it rolled up and sat on it. "So... What happened to that ball of yours?" He asked, trying to kill the tension.  
  
Scooting back a little, Michael pulled the ball out of his pocket.  
  
Bobby shook his head. "I'm really not going to hurt you, kid." The little boy nodded, but kept his distance. Bobby sighed.  
  
-  
  
Maximoff/Tolensky  
  
-  
  
"Home!" Anya yelled happily when they entered their rooms. Todd put her down. She ran to the couch on wobbly feet.  
  
"Bear!" She said. Todd handed her a stuffed cat they had bought her.  
  
"Kitty, not bear." Todd tried to explain.  
  
"Bear," she cooed, hugging it.  
  
Wanda shook her head and started unpacking all of the thing from the bags.  
  
-  
  
Pryde/Wagner  
  
-  
  
Kelly hugged her new puppy, happily. It was VERY small, probably a runt, only about six weeks old. It was a male, brown lab.  
  
Kurt was a sucker for small children. He just didn't know how to say no. Especially when the kid he would have to say no to couldn't talk back.  
  
They reached Kitty.  
  
"Where have you two been? I've been done for like forever!" She asked, tapping her foot. The she caught sight of the dog. "Why is she holding a dog?"  
  
Kurt smiled and shrugged. Kelly hugged the puppy again and he licked her face.  
  
Kitty sighed and then smiled. She bent down to pet the puppy on the head.  
  
"What's it's name?" She asked.  
  
Kelly pointed to the bow her shoe.  
  
"Tie?" Kurt asked. Kelly shook her head "no".  
  
"Bo?" Kitty guessed, finding a real name that she could mean. Kelly nodded. "Well hello, Bo." Kitty greeted, petting the dog again. "Let's go home."  
  
-  
  
Maximoff/Smith  
  
-  
  
"That was SO much fun!" Tabby said when they got home. She flopped down on the couch they had gotten from Pietro's room.  
  
Zach laughed.  
  
"Where-did-you-put-the-toy-bags?" Pietro asked too quickly for the kid to understand.  
  
"What? Say it slower." Zach requested.  
  
"He can't, Zach." Tabby explained. "Pie-Pie's power is speed. No use asking him to slow down."  
  
Pietro nodded in agreement for a moment before stopping suddenly. "Hey! Don't-call-me-Pie-Pie!"  
  
"What's your power?" Zach asked.  
  
"I can make bombs!" Tabby said proudly. "Watch!" She made one and held it out, already knowing Pietro wouldn't let it explode indoors.  
  
And he didn't. The speed demon quickly grabbed it and tossed it out the window.  
  
*BOOM!*  
  
"Awesome!" the four-year-old exclaimed.  
  
"What's your power?" Tabby asked.  
  
"Fire!" he responded, his fists suddenly holding flames.  
  
"Cool!" Tabby exclaimed.  
  
-  
  
Rogue/Remy  
  
-  
  
Rogue ate the ice-cream cone Remy had bought her from the ice cream truck. She was surprised to see him actually pay for something.  
  
The kids were playing with some of the toys they had gotten in the small "living room" in their rooms.  
  
She watched them, feeling a little sad that she could probably never have kids of her own.  
  
"Hey! I want that!" The little girl yelled. Suddenly, the ball got yanked from her brother's hands and into hers.  
  
"Hey! That's mine!" The little boy whined.  
  
"Erin!" Rogue exclaimed. "You have powers, too?"  
  
They little girl's eyes widened. "No! I don't!"  
  
"Ah just saw you." Rogue responded.  
  
Eric looked at Erin for a moment.  
  
She sighed. "Alright. I have the same powers as Eric. I can talk in my mind and move things, too."  
  
"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Rogue asked.  
  
"We thought maybe someone might adopt us if only one of us was a mutant, so we didn't tell anyone ever." Eric explained.  
  
Remy smiled from the other side of the room. "You don' have to worry 'bout that anymore. You're here for as long as ya like." Eric and Erin smiled.  
  
-  
  
Braddock/Worthington  
  
-  
  
"That was so yummy!" Kimberly stated, coming out of the restraunt. Betsy had one of her hands and Warren had the other. "Thank you for taking me there!"  
  
"Well, you're a very well behaved child. I don't think I've ever seen a six year old act so nicely in a restraunt." Warren replied.  
  
"Oh, before my parents had to give me up we went to places like that all the time." Kimberly said, off-handedly.  
  
"Who were your parents?" Warren asked, opening his car door.  
  
"It's not important. They're not my parents anymore." The blonde child said, a tinge of anger in her voice. She buckled herself into her seat.  
  
Betsy looked at Warren, not quite sure what to say.  
  
"That's right, Kimmie. Past is past. Best to put it behind you." Warren agreed.  
  
Betsy glared at him. ~I don't think that was the right answer~ She got into the car.  
  
He shrugged. ~She doesn't want to talk about it.~  
  
-  
  
Sinclair/Madrox  
  
-  
  
"That was SO cool! Kyle yelled as they came in the door to their temporary home. "Max was like 'Haha! You can't have my village!" and the dragon was like 'yes I can!' and then he shot fire it was like BOOM!" he said in one breath.  
  
Rahne looked at Jamie. "I thought it was a little bloody." She stated.  
  
Jamie nodded in agreement, watching the kid bounce around the room, reenacting parts of the movie.  
  
"I hope he sleeps tonight..." Jamie stated.  
  
-  
  
Crisp/Aquilla  
  
-  
  
"See," Ray said, sitting down on the couch they had bought and brought home. "This set is just as nice and it was half the price."  
  
"I suppose." Amara sat down next to him.  
  
Jordan came and climbed up in between them. "Papa? Where did you put my toys?"  
  
"In your room, on your bed." Ray answered. The little boy got up and went into his room. All of the sudden, the two teens were hit with water balloons.  
  
"AH!" Amara and Ray screamed.  
  
"You little Brat!" Amara yelled. "You are in SO much trouble, mister!"  
  
Jordan laughed and ran.  
  
=-=-=  
  
Okay, I know that was short, but the next chapter is REALLY long because it's bed time and everyone is all out of sorts. See you next time! 


	6. BeddyBye

-  
  
-  
  
Chapter 6  
  
-  
  
1:34am  
  
"Well, okay... I guess that does kinda sound like fun... Yeah, we'll do it." Roberto answered.  
  
"Excellent." Prof. X answered, pressing his fingers together. ((A/N: I just reminded myself of Mr. Burns. Wouldn't that be scary?))  
  
-  
  
Grey/Summers  
  
-  
  
Jean awoke with a start. Professor Xavier had forgotten to put up mental shields in her new room and she could "hear" everyone's dreams. She sighed. It was pretty obvious she wasn't going to get any sleep tonight.  
  
The redhead got up and went to the living room of her suite and pulled out a book. She began to read. In about 23 pages, she started to hear a noise. Jean put the book on the table. It had come from Alley's room. She listened. There it was again!  
  
She went to the little girl's room and opened the door a crack.  
  
Alley was in her bed, tossing and whimpering.  
  
Jean opened the door the rest of the way and went in. She sat down on the edge of Alley's bed.  
  
"Alley? Wake up..." She shook the girl lightly.  
  
The child's green eyes flickered open. "Jean?" She sat up and started to cry.  
  
Jean put her arms around the little girl. "Shhh... It was just a nightmare... It wasn't real..."  
  
"The bad people killed my dad. Then they got you and Scott... and they were coming for me, again... One of them had me... Jean, don't let them get me..." Alley cried harder.  
  
Jean rocked her back and forth, holding the girl to her. "Ssshhh.... it's alright now. Everything's gonna be okay. Me and Scott are taking care of you now. We won't let anything happen to you. Don't worry...." Jean cooed. Eventually, Alley's sobs grew quiet as she fell back into dreamland. Jean sighed, hugging the little girl again.  
  
She tucked her in and went and got her book. She went back into Alley's room and sat in the chair by her bed. She stayed there the rest of the night, watching over the little brunette.  
  
-  
  
Ororo/Logan  
  
-  
  
"No!" Anna cried. "I want both!" She sat down on the floor and started bawling.  
  
"Kid, calm down and listen to reason, will you?" Logan begged. "Neither of us is goin' anywhere tonight. Just sleep in 'Ro's room and you'll see me again in the morning!"  
  
"No! I want both!"  
  
"Anna, Logan and I can't sleep in the same room. We're- well- it's just- It's against the rules." Ororo tried to put it into terms the little girl could understand.  
  
Anna only cried harder. "You're grown-ups! You make rules! You no leave me, please!!!"  
  
Logan and Ororo looked at each other, panic written across both of their faces. They didn't know what to do. Finally, Ororo made a command decision.  
  
"Alright! We'll all sleep in Logan's room!" Ororo said, picking up the girl. Immediately, Anna stopped crying. Ororo gave Logan a sort of exhausted half-smile. He smirked and shook his head.  
  
"Come on, then." He called, heading to his room.  
  
Logan laid down on the right side, Anna in the middle, and Ororo on the left.  
  
"G'night, Momma. G'night, Daddy."  
  
"Good night, kid."  
  
"Good night, Anna."  
  
Within a few moments, Anna was fast asleep and all there was, was the sound of their breathing. After about ten minutes of silence, Logan spoke.  
  
"'Ro?"  
  
"Yes, Logan?"  
  
"This is crazy."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I wonder what Chuck has in store for us through-out this little 'project'..."  
  
"I fear to wonder even."  
  
Logan chuckled. "Goodnight, Darlin'."  
  
"Goodnight, Logan."  
  
-  
  
Drake/Lee  
  
-  
  
Bobby, Jubilee, and Michael unrolled their sleeping bags.  
  
"Everyone set?" Jubilee asked. The boys nodded from either side of her. She got up and turned off the lights. She stumbled through the dark room and back into her bag.  
  
"Goodnight," Michael said, curling into his sleeping bag.  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
"Sleep tight."  
  
Once he was sure the child was asleep, Bobby spoke again.  
  
"Jubes, are you asleep?"  
  
"I was..." she replied, grumpily.  
  
"But you're not now?" He asked.  
  
"Obviously..."  
  
"Okay, good." He answered. "What am I going to do?"  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked.  
  
"About Michael, I mean." Bobby stated. "He won't have anything to do with me."  
  
"Just give him time." She yawned. "Once he realizes what a good person you are, he'll come around."  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"I know so." She replied. "Now shut up and get some sleep."  
  
"Okay. Goodnight, Jubilee."  
  
"Goodnight, Bobby."  
  
-  
  
Maximoff/Tolensky  
  
-  
  
Wanda woke up to the sound of Anya crying. She sighed and got up and walked to Toad's room.  
  
"Todd..." She whispered. No response. "Todd, get up..." No response. "Todd! The baby's crying!"  
  
"No more cheese, Lorianna. It makes the goats gag." Toad muttered in his sleep.  
  
"Great..." she mumbled, going to the little girl's room. She turned on the light and walked over to the child. She picked up Anya. "Um... Hey there. What's wrong, little one? Why are you crying?"  
  
"Tummy..." Anya pouted.  
  
"You're hungry?" The auburn-haired girl nodded. "Okay. I fix that."  
  
Wanda carried the toddler into hall and down the stairs. She went into the kitchen. "Alright, now what do little kids eat...?"  
  
She opened the fridge, still holding Anya. "Do you like bananas?" Anya smiled and nodded. "Good."  
  
She pulled out a banana and peeled it, handing it to the child. She walked back upstairs to her suite. She sat down on the couch with Anya on her lap. "Bed time when you're done." The toddler finished eating and started crying again.  
  
"What? What is it now?" Wanda asked, sound slightly panicked.  
  
"No sleepy!" In contrary to her statement, Anya rubbed her eyes and yawned.  
  
"I think you are." Wanda smiled.  
  
"No." Anya whined. She yawned again.  
  
Wanda stared to hum and rock back and forth. Soon enough, she had the girl back to sleep. Wanda carried Anya back to her room and put her in bed.  
  
"That wasn't that hard." She turned off her light and went back to her own room.  
  
-  
  
Pryde/Wagner  
  
-  
  
Kelly, Bo, Kurt, and Kitty were all asleep on the couch. They had fallen asleep watching Peter Pan and hadn't woken up. The tape had long since ended and the lights were off. The four looked very happy. Kurt was all sprawled out, Kitty was laying on him, Kelly on her, and Bo on her. It was adorable. Unfortunately, no one was around to see how cute it was.  
  
-  
  
Maximoff/Smith  
  
-  
  
Zach yawned. "I'm going to bed. Good night, Mom. Good night, Dad."  
  
"You don't want to play any more?" Tabby asked, sad.  
  
Pietro laughed, looking up from the newspaper he was reading. "Tabby!-It's- like-1AM!-He's-a-kid!-He-needs-to-sleep!"  
  
"Oh, alright." Tabitha sighed. "Good night, Zach. Sleep tight."  
  
"Don't-let-the-bed-bugs-bite." Pietro added.  
  
"I won't." Zach went into his room and shut the door.  
  
"You're-going-to-wear-that-kid-flat-down." Pietro stated, still reading.  
  
"He's a kid! He's supposed to have a lot of energy!" Tabby argued.  
  
"Yes,-Boom-Boom,-but-no-one-quite-has-as-much-as-you." Pietro said.  
  
Tabby laughed.  
  
"I'm-gonna-turn-in,-too." Pietro said, putting down his paper.  
  
"But then who will entertain me?" Boom-Boom pouted.  
  
"I'm-sure-you'll-figure-something-out." He walked into his room.  
  
"Pie-Pie!" She whined.  
  
"Go-to-bed,-Tabitha!" He laughed, shutting his door.  
  
-  
  
Rogue/Remy  
  
-  
  
"Good night, kids." Remy said, tucking them in.  
  
"Sleep tight." Rogue added.  
  
"Good night." The children responded.  
  
Rogue and Remy walked out of the kids' room.  
  
"Crazy day, non?"  
  
Rogue growled.  
  
"Come on, cher. Whacha mad at ol' Gambit for?"  
  
"You don't take anything seriously and you always leave everyone else with the hard jobs!" She yelled. "You can't just play with the kids and let me clean up after them! How is that fair?"  
  
"No need to yell, cher. All you had ta do was tell Gambit. Remy didn't know you felt dat way." The Cajun explained.  
  
"Really?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Of course." Remy replied. "Now, what do you say Gambit goes to get some rocky-road from the fridge and brings it back up here for us?" Rogue smiled and he left.  
  
-  
  
Braddock/Worthington  
  
-  
  
Warren and Betsy tucked Kimberly into bed.  
  
"Goodnight, Mum, goodnight, Daddy." The blonde child called.  
  
"G'night, Love." Betsy responded.  
  
"Goodnight." Warren answered. The two left the room, turning off the light.  
  
"That is the best behaved kid I have ever met." Elisabeth stated.  
  
"I know what you mean." Warren replied. "Hey, what do you think of going to see a play on Friday?" he asked. "I bet we could get on of the others to watch her."  
  
"I don't know. Do you think we should?" Betsy said, sounding very reluctant.  
  
"I think it'll be fine!" Warren made a sad puppy dog face and put his forehead against hers. "Please, Bets..."  
  
She laughed. "All right."  
  
-  
  
Sinclair/Madrox  
  
-  
  
"Aaaahhhhhh!!!!" Rahne and Jamie both ran into Kyle's room after hearing him scream.  
  
"What's wrong?!" Rahne asked, catching her breath and turning on the light.  
  
Kyle was under his blanket, shaking.  
  
"Don't let the dragon get me!"  
  
Rahne and Jamie looked at each other, worried. They both moved to sit on opposite sides of his bed.  
  
Rahne put her hand on his forehead, moving his bangs from his eyes. "Pup, that was just a film. It's not real."  
  
"It was all make-believe." Jamie added, nodding.  
  
Kyle sat up and clung onto Rahne.  
  
"I don't want to go back to sleep." He muttered. "The dragon will eat me."  
  
Rahne sighed and got up, carrying the child. Jamie followed.  
  
"Okay, so not one of our best ideas..." Jamie stated.  
  
-  
  
Crisp/Aquilla  
  
-  
  
Amara and Ray had spent the past four hours trying to capture their young ward, but to no avail. The boy was too fast and too sneaky. Finally, Amara had fallen asleep on the couch and Ray on the floor.  
  
Jordan crept out from another room. He smirked and went into Amara's room.  
  
He came back out with his arms full of make-up. He put it all down on the floor and went into Ray's room. He came back with car grease and shaving cream.  
  
First, he took the rouge and put it all over both of their faces. Then, he drew pictures on them with lipstick and eye shadow. Next, he put shaving cream in their hair. For the final touch, he put grease on each of their fingers.  
  
Laughing maniacally, the little boy went to get ready for bed.  
  
=-=-=  
  
I am SSSSSSSOOOOOOOO sorry I took so long! I got grounded! Next chapter soon, I promise!  
  
((I'm afraid of Jordan...)) 


	7. Good Morning Bayville!

-  
  
-  
  
Chapter 7  
  
-  
  
7:03 AM  
  
"No, that one goes over there, Sam!"  
  
Sam stopped pushing the love-seat and glared at Roberto. "How do you know this is even going to work? What if they don't sit in the right seats? Then this will have been for nothing!"  
  
"Whoa, chill out, Cannonball!" Roberto requested. "We can put name tags on the chairs if you're worried. It's not that big of a part of the plan, anyway. The real plan starts later!" he explained. "Now put that one over here!"  
  
Sighing, Sam moved the love-seat to where his friend was pointing.  
  
-  
  
Grey/Summers  
  
-  
  
Scott laughed to himself as he came into his "daughter's" room. He walked up to the chair his girlfriend was sleeping on and tapped her.  
  
Blinking, she opened her eyes. "Scott?"  
  
"Time to wake up." He whispered. "How did you get in here?"  
  
Jean yawned, stood up, and stretched. "Oh, Alley had a nightmare and I didn't wanna leave her alone. Why are we getting up?"  
  
"The Professor wants us downstairs at 8am and I figured you two would want some time to get dressed and stuff." Scott answered, going over to Alley. He tapped the little girl. "Wake up, Alley."  
  
"What time is it?" She asked, sitting up.  
  
"7am." Jean answered, looking at a clock on Alley's dresser.  
  
"Too early." Alley announced, laying back down.  
  
"Oh no you don't." Scott said. He picked up the child and slung her over his shoulder.  
  
"Scott!" Alley laughed. "Put me down!"  
  
-  
  
Ororo/Logan  
  
-  
  
The alarm clock in Logan's room soon regretted ever ringing as three metal claw quickly slashed through it.  
  
Ororo and Anna sat up.  
  
"Logan," Ororo sighed, looking at the still-sleeping mutant.  
  
"Daddy!" Anna squealed, tackling him. "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!"  
  
Logan rolled over, pushing the child off the bed.  
  
That, however, did not stop the persistent little girl. She got up and tackled him again. "Daddy!"  
  
"Alright, alright, I'm up already!" He said, gabbing Anna and standing. The black-haired girl giggled. Ororo smiled and shook her head.  
  
-  
  
Drake/Lee  
  
-  
  
Jubilee quietly walked across the room, careful not to wake up the sleeping boys. She looked around. Where was it...? 'Oh! There it is!' she though. She went over and...  
  
Click.  
  
"GOOD MORNING BAYVILLE! IT'S SEVEN O'CLOCK ON THIS LOVELY TUESDAY MORNING!" the radio blared.  
  
"AAAAHHHHH!!!!" Bobby and Michael yelled, jumping up.  
  
Jubilee clicked the radio off, laughing.  
  
"Jubilation Lee! I'm gonna get you!" Bobby yelled, starting to chase her. She ran, still laughing. Michael backed up and flattened himself to the wall, not sure of what was going on. After a few minutes, Iceman tackled her to the ground and started tickling her.  
  
"Bobby!" she gasped between giggles. "Stop!"  
  
Michael looked on curiously, having never seen (what he considered to be) adults act that way before. He had thought for sure that Bobby was going to hit Jubilee, but now they were laughing and playing.  
  
-  
  
Maximoff/Tolensky  
  
-  
  
Todd yawned and got out of his bed. He wandered into the main room of his suite. He stopped dead in his tracks, blinked and rubbed his eyes. He had thought he had just seen Wanda, already up, and feeding Anya, but that couldn't be right. Wanda didn't want anything to do with the child. He looked back up. Nope, still there. He ribbed his eyes again.  
  
"Something wrong?" Wanda asked from the couch.  
  
Anya giggled from her place in Wanda's lap. "Dada! Dada!"  
  
"No, uh. I just had a weird dream..." he muttered, going to sit on the arm chair they had bought.  
  
-  
  
Pryde/Wagner  
  
-  
  
Kurt opened his eyes and tried to stand. He was stuck. He looked up and saw brown hair in his face. 'Well, that's weird.' Kurt thought. 'I have blue hair.' He brushed the hair away and saw that Kitty, Kelly, and Bo were all piled on him. He laughed.  
  
"Okay, get up girls." Kurt called. Bo, though, was the only one who had heard him. He barked once and jumped to the ground. "Katzechen?"  
  
Kitty groaned and tried to roll out of 'bed'. Instead, though, she fell off of Kurt, taking Kelly with her. Kelly started crying and Bo began barking. Kitty sat up, rubbing her head.  
  
Kurt tried not to laugh as he picked up the little girl. "Ssshhh... Are you okay?" She stopped crying and looked at him sadly.  
  
"Bo, hush!" Kitty scolded the puppy. Being the good pet that he is, Bo stopped. He hopped up on Kurt's lap and started licking the little girl.  
  
"Zere now, all better?" Kurt asked after she had calmed down. Kelly nodded. "Okay, go get dressed. Ve have to be downstairs soon." Kelly scrambled to the ground and went off in the direction of her room. She clapped once and Bo started following.  
  
-  
  
Maximoff/Smith  
  
-  
  
Pietro banged on Tabitha's door for what must've been the eighteenth time. "Boom-Boom! Get-up! It's-almost-time-to-go-and-you're-still-sleeping!"  
  
"Hey, Dad?" Zach yawned. "Why did you call Mom 'Boom Boom'?"  
  
Pietro stopped and leaned against the door, not knowing if the kids were supposed to know. "I'll-tell-you-later."  
  
Tabby opened the door, fully dressed. Pietro feel to the ground. She stepped over him. "Alright, so what are we waiting for, Speedy?" She winked at him and started toward the door.  
  
Grumbling, Quicksilver picked himself up off the ground and followed the blonde girl.  
  
-  
  
Rogue/Remy  
  
-  
  
Things were extremely hectic in the 'LeBeau household' that morning.  
  
"Eric! Put on a shirt!" Rogue yelled, throwing a green shirt at the boy. "Erin, where is yer otha sock and why is yer hair not brushed yet? Remy where is that band-aid Ah asked for? Eric's foot is still bleedin'!"  
  
"Here you are, Cher." Remy answered, coming up next to the young woman.  
  
"Thanks," Rogue said, snatching it from is hands. "Eric, get over here and sit down." The little boy did what she said. She took his foot and put the band-aid on it and a sock over his foot. "Now, go put yer shoes on! Erin, come here and get yer hair brushed." The little girl came over and sat down. Rogue started to brushed her hair. "Remy, go follow Eric around and make sure he doesn't do anything to make himself less ready than he is right now."  
  
"Okay." Remy shrugged. He looked over at Eric. "Hey don' put dat in your mouth, Fils!"  
  
-  
  
Braddock/Worthington  
  
-  
  
"97... 98... 99... 100..." Betsy counted as she brushed Kimberly's hair. "There. All finished." The child stood up and brushed her dress off. "Warren, Love, we're ready."  
  
"Finally." Warren said, coming into the room. "You ladies look lovely. Shall we?" The 'Worthingtons' opened the door and left their rooms.  
  
-  
  
Sinclair/Madrox  
  
-  
  
"Mommy! I'm hungry!" Kyle complained as Rahne attempted to get him ready.  
  
"Jamie? A lil' help, please?" she sighed.  
  
Jamie reached into his pocket and pulled out a quarter. "I'll give you this if you're a good boy for Mommy."  
  
"Oooo... Shiny..." Kyle stared at the quarter. After a few minutes, Rahne was done and he had his quarter. "Yeay!" Jamie ruffled his hair and laughed.  
  
Rahne shook her head and held the door open for her temporary family.  
  
-  
  
Crisp/Aquilla  
  
-  
  
Ray sat up and looked around. He was in the living room... on the couch... Amara was sleeping next to him... the TV was still on... Wait a minute... He looked back at Amara and burst out laughing.  
  
Groaning, the princess sat up. "What's so funny?" She gasped and started laughing, too. "Ray! Your face!"  
  
"MY face, look at your face!" he laughed. They both got up and looked in the mirror in the bathroom.  
  
"AAAAHHHHH!!!!!!" They both screamed, touching their faces. The minutes they had done that, though, they regretted it. Now they had make-up and car grease smeared on their heads. "JORDAN!"  
  
=-=-=  
  
Next chappie within the next couple of days! If you like these couples, read my other fanfics! Love you all! Review, please! 


	8. The Evil Plot part 2

-  
  
Chapter 8  
  
-  
  
7:56  
  
"I still don't think just sitting them next to each other is going to do anything..." Sam grumbled as he left the room after Roberto.  
  
"Do you do anything besides complain?" Roberto asked. "Sheesh. It's not all about Sam you know. You are so selfish sometimes."  
  
Sam stomped past him and into the TV room.  
  
-  
  
Scott, Jean, and Alley came down the stairs to find the room empty save for a note on the front door.  
  
"Oh, I guess we're the first ones here..." Scott said.  
  
"What's this?" Jean wondered, reading the note. "It says here for us to go downstairs to the lower levels and follow the arrows on the floor."  
  
"There are arrows on the floor down there?" Scott asked. He shrugged. "Okay, let's go."  
  
CRASH  
  
"Alley!" Jean yelled after turning to see the brunette next to a broken plant pot. "Now you're all dirty!"  
  
"Sorry, Jean." Alley apologized.  
  
Sighing, Jean took the little girl's hand. "Let's go change your shirt. We'll be right back, Scott."  
  
Scott laughed and started to clean up the mess.  
  
As soon as they had gone up the stairs, Ororo and Logan came down the stairs, both holding a hand of a little girl in a blue dress.  
  
"Hello, Scott." Ororo greeted. "What happened?"  
  
"Our kid knocked over one of your plants. We're really sorry, Ororo." Scott apologized. "You're supposed to go downstairs and follow the arrows."  
  
"Okay." Logan said, scooping up Anna. She giggled. "Let's go, 'Ro. Cyke c'n clean it up."  
  
Reluctantly, Ororo followed her 'family'.  
  
Next, Rogue came down the stairs, holding a little boy wearing a green shirt and black pants.  
  
"Hey, Scott." She acknowledged. The little boy waved.  
  
"Hey," he replied. "Aren't there supposed to be four of you?"  
  
"There are." Remy answered, coming down the stairs holding a little girl wearing a green shirt and black skirt. "It's all clean, Cher."  
  
"Thanks, Cajun." Rogue responded. "So, what's up, Cyke?"  
  
"We're supposed to meet downstairs. Just follow the arrows once you get down there." He replied.  
  
"Thanks." Remy said, him and Rogue going off in the direction on the elevator.  
  
Bobby and Jubilee came down the stairs next, followed by a boy in a blue shirt.  
  
"Go down stairs. Follow the arrows." Scott stated.  
  
Bobby shrugged and they left.  
  
"Toad! Stop doing that! If I have to go change her because you made her throw up, I swear I'll hex you so hard you won't be able to walk for a week!"  
  
"I'd say Wanda's coming..." Scott muttered. And of course, an instant later, Todd ran down the stairs, carrying a little girl in a pink dress. "Go downstairs and follow the arrows."  
  
"Thanks!" he replied, running again.  
  
"Get back here!" Wanda yelled, chasing him.  
  
Scott sighed and went to throw away some of the glass. When he came back, Kitty and Kurt were already reading the note. Kurt was holding a little girl with a yellow shirt and Kitty was holding a puppy.  
  
"Oh, hi Scott!" Kitty addressed her leader. "We were just heading down. Where's Jean?"  
  
"She had to change Alley. We'll be down shortly." Scott answered, starting to clean again.  
  
"Alright. See you later!" Kurt said, putting his hand on Kitty's shoulder and porting away.  
  
"Bye." Scott responded, knowing they couldn't hear him any longer.  
  
Next, Tabby, Pietro, Betsy, and Warren came down the stairs, followed by a little boy in a gray shirt and a little girl with a pink shirt and a blue skirt.  
  
"Go downstairs and follow the arrows." Scott said before they could ask anything. The four teens shrugged and did what they were told.  
  
A little boy with brown hair wearing a red shirt suddenly popped up behind Scott, causing him to fall.  
  
"Guess what I got?" he said happily.  
  
"What?" Scott asked, picking himself up.  
  
"Moneys!" he yelled, showing Scott his quarter.  
  
"That's great, kid."  
  
"Kyle! There you are!" Rahne yelled, coming down the stairs quickly. "I FOUND HIM, JAMIE!" she yelled.  
  
Am instant later, Jamie was down the stairs, too. Rahne scooped up the little boy.  
  
"You scared Mommy and Daddy!" Jamie scolded. Kyle laughed. "It's not funny."  
  
He stuck out his bottom lip and pouted. Rahne hugged him. "But at least yer alright."  
  
"Go downstairs and follow the arrows." Scott commanded. Jamie mock saluted and they ran off.  
  
Finally, Jean and Alley came back downstairs. This time, Alley was wearing a purple shirt with her jeans.  
  
"That sure took a long time." Scott stated. "Let's go."  
  
The three of them traveled downstairs and followed the arrows (which they found to be on the floor), until they reached a door. Jean opened it and found almost everyone else already sitting on the couches with their family's names on them. Jean and Scott found their couch and sat down, pulling Alley down next to Scott.  
  
After a few moments, Amara and Ray entered the room, dragging a little boy with a black shirt behind them. They both looked as mad as Magneto at an FoH meeting. Everyone, needless to say, made sure they were well out of their way.  
  
Once the angry teens had sat sown, Professor Xavier wheeled in.  
  
"Good morning, students." He greeted. "I just wanted give you all your daily schedules." Random groans were heard around the room. "Don't worry. There will still be plenty of free time. But, as you know, real families have places they have to be at certain time and we are trying to make this as realistic as possible. Every family, and, in some cases, certain people, will have their own unique places to be at different times. These tasks can range anywhere from going to the store, to having dinner with another family, to taking your child to the park. Samuel, please pass out the schedules." Sam went around the room, distributing the papers to the right places. "You will get a new schedule at the beginning of every new week. For now, though," he hit a switch and one of the walls rolled back, revealing a little playroom with a LOT of toys, "I'd like you all to sit here and let the kids play for a while." He rolled away, Sam and Roberto following.  
  
The kids ran off to explore the toys.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong, girl?" Tabby asked Amara.  
  
Amara growled in frustration.  
  
"He's a little monster." Ray answered for her in the calmest voice he could muster, which, evidently, wasn't all that calm.  
  
"He can't be that bad." Kitty replied.  
  
"Oh, he is." Amara stated, motioning to where Jordan was pulling Kelly's hair. Kelly smacked him. "Jordan! Get over here! Now."  
  
Jordan came over. "Yes, Mama?"  
  
"Why did you pull her hair?" Amara asked.  
  
"She wouldn't let me play with the blocks with her!" he answered.  
  
"I don't care if she threw a dead cockroach at you. You do NOT hurt her or anyone else for that matter. You come get a grown up. Understand?" she scolded.  
  
"Yes, Mama." He said, hanging his head.  
  
"Now go apologize and if you do it again, you're dead meat, Mister." Amara commanded. The little boy scampered away and did what he was told.  
  
"That was good, Amara." Ray complimented.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
After about an hour, every family had left the room to go to various events on their schedules.  
  
That's when Roberto and Sam came back.  
  
"Alright, so not exactly a failure, but not exactly what Ah'd call a success..." Sam stated.  
  
"Must you continue to be a pessimist?" Roberto asked. "It worked great!"  
  
"Alright, then Ah was obviously oblivious as to what we were doing." Sam replied. "Care to clue me in?"  
  
Roberto sighed and hit his forehead, as if the answer should have been apparent. "We were just trying to see where we stood with each of the pairs. We needed to know what we had to work with and what needed help. For instance, Jean and Scott don't need any help, but Kurt and Kitty are in an alarming position."  
  
"What do ya mean?" Sam asked. "Kurt and Kitty are best friends!"  
  
"Exactly." Roberto answered. "They've gotten to a point where they're comfortable. Neither one of them is going to want to take the risk of ruining their friendship. Well, not without a little help, anyways."  
  
"Oh, Ah understand." Sam replied. "But Ah do wish you'd explained all of this earlier so Ah coulda helped."  
  
Roberto sighed again. "I thought I had." He walked out of the room. "Come on."  
  
Sam scurried after him.  
  
-=-=-  
  
The first group chappie since chapter 2, but I'd like to think it went smoothly. Now, I sure hope that anyone who wasn't sure what Sam and Roberto's mission was knows now. If I haven't been blatantly obvious enough, I'm sorry. This will be a long fanfiction, so you'll figure it out eventually.  
  
Review and help keep my psyches full! They feed off of compliments and constructive criticism, you know. 


	9. Breakfast at Tiffany's

Okay, so now we've gotten to the point where some of our couples will be interacting and some will still be on their own. I hope you enjoy it!  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Chapter 9  
  
-  
  
1:00 PM

"What's the next thing on their schedule?" Roberto asked.  
  
"Um..." Sam looked at his list. "They have to pick up their daughter from tumbling."  
  
"Alright, let's go." Roberto replied, walking off. Sam followed.  
  
-  
  
Grey/Summers and Rogue/Remy  
  
-  
  
Jean rushed around her little suite, making sure everything was clean. Scott and Alley were sitting on the couch, watching her seemingly endless inspecting.  
  
"Jean?" Scott asked.  
  
"Not now." Jean replied. "I've gotta get ready. Rogue and Remy are coming over for lunch."  
  
"Jean?" Alley asked, trying to help Scott.  
  
"Not now!" She said, a little more insistent.  
  
"Jean!" Scott said, grabbing her around the waist as she tried to hurry by.  
  
"What?" she asked impatiently.  
  
Scott laughed. "You're adorable when you're mad."  
  
"Scott Summers! You had better have a better reason than that for stopping me! They'll be here soon!"  
  
"Jean," Scott started, "we just moved in here. We haven't had a chance to make a mess. Why are you cleaning?"  
  
Jean seemed to ponder that for a moment before laughing a little. "I don't know. I guess it's just a nervous habit." The buzzer on their door rang. "That's them! Get up." Scott and Alley stood up as Jean went to answer the door. She opened it and Rogue's family came in.  
  
"Hi!" Alley greeted. Eric and Erin waved. "Do you wanna see my room?" the twins nodded and she led them away.  
  
"How's your day been so far?" Jean asked as Rogue and Remy sat down.  
  
"Uhg." Rogue sighed. "Hectic. Never have twins."

"Aw, dey're not that bad, cher." Remy replied. "You're just still tired from dis mornin'."  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes. "Whatevah, Cajun." Then, turning to Jean, "First, we had to take Eric to karate, take Erin to tap dancing, **AND** Remy had a pretend job interview, and that was just 10AM!"  
  
"Wow. Were you late for anything?" Scott asked.  
  
"Luckily, Ah ran into Warren in the hall on his way to tap with Kimberly so he took Erin." Rogue answered. "What stuff do they have yer kid doin'?"  
  
"Typing." Jean responded.  
  
"She hates it." Scott added.  
  
"_Typing?_" Remy asked. "She's so small!"  
  
"She's seven." Jean answered.  
  
"Seven!" Rogue exclaimed. "She's smaller than Erin and Eric! Ah thought she was four or five!"  
  
"Oh no, she's just small for her age." The telepath replied. "Speak of the devil..." she added as Alley walked in the room, pulling Eric behind her.  
  
"Jean!" the child whined. "Eric gets to do karate while I'm stuck in typing!" she stated, coming to a stop in front of her 'mother'. "How is that fair?"  
  
Jean smiled and shook her head. "Alley, we've been through this."  
  
"_Scott..._" Alley moaned, changing victims. "It's horrible in typing!"  
  
"I know, Alley." Scott answered. "But Jean and I talked about it and you need to try it. If you still don't like it a week from now, we'll get you out of it and put you in karate. Deal?"  
  
Sighing, the brown-haired girl nodded. "Come on, Eric. Let's go see if Erin got her toy town set up yet..." the two kids left the room.  
  
"Poor gal." Rogue stated. "That's a boring class when you're in high school, let alone a summer class for a 7 year old."  
  
"I know." Jean answered. "But I don't want her to just go one day. That would be a waste of Professor Xavier's money."  
  
"Oh, it's a class outside of the Institute?" Rogue asked. Jean nodded.  
  
Suddenly, the four teens heard a crash from Alley's room. "**STOP IT!**" they heard Erin yell.  
  
Eric and Alley ran from the room. "Mom!" Eric yelped, grabbing onto Rogue. Alley jumped onto Scott's lap.  
  
"What's going on?" Jean asked, worried.  
  
"Where's Erin?" Remy added.  
  
"Get back here you jerks!" Erin yelled, coming out of the Summers child's room.  
  
"Whoa, what's going on?" Rogue asked, getting up and going over to her 'daughter'. The angry kid's twin brother ran over to their 'father'.  
  
"Those two ruined everything!" Erin replied, her voice full of fury. "They had to have everything their way in the town and now it's ruined." A lamp near Scott and Alley suddenly flew up and hit the ceiling.  
  
Jean made a shield over her family so the broken pieces wouldn't hit them. She stood up and went over to the upset girl. "Erin, you need to calm down."  
  
"No! They were wrong!" the girl yelled.  
  
"They probably were, but you need to listen to Jean." Rogue answered carefully. "Her powers are just like yours. Ah'm sure she knows what she's talking about."  
  
Another vase got thrown into a wall. "You're taking their side, aren't you?!" Erin shouted.  
  
Jean put her hand to her head and Erin suddenly went limp. Rogue caught her as she pitched forward.  
  
"What did you do?!" Eric yelled, worried. He still didn't move away from Remy, though.  
  
"Don't worry. She's just sleeping." Jean answered. "Alley, take Eric and go play."  
  
Alley nodded and grabbed Eric's hand, taking him from the room.  
  
"Ah'm _so_ sorry, guys." Rogue apologized. "We've never seen her like that."  
  
"Well, no one was hurt." Scott replied.  
  
"But it is pretty dangerous to have anger problems like that with telekinesis. I used to have the same thing. Is she having sessions with Professor Xavier?" Jean asked.  
  
"We haven't told him she's a mutant at all yet." Rogue answered, sighing. She carried Erin over to a couch and laid her down.  
  
"Well, maybe Jean could teach her. Den we wouldn' hafta bother him yet." Remy stated.  
  
"What?" Jean asked. "Oh, I don't think-"  
  
"You could do it, Jean." Scott interrupted. "It'd probably be good for you."  
  
Jean looked at the child on the couch across from her. "Alright. I'm not sure how much I'll be able to help her, though. I won't be able to at all if she doesn't know she has an anger problem. I know I didn't believe Ororo and Logan until you told me, Scott." She explained.  
  
"Well, it's worth a shot, anyway." Rogue replied. "We hafta try somethin'."  
  
-  
  
Ororo/Logan and Drake/Lee  
  
-  
  
"Daddy, watch out!" Anna suddenly exclaimed as she walked through the room with her 'parents'.  
  
"For what?" Logan asked.  
  
"The-" a rubber ball hit Logan in the face. "...ball." She finished a second too late.  
  
Anna picked it up.  
  
"Hey! That's mine!" a voice said behind them.  
  
Turning, they saw a little boy they recognized as Jubilee and Bobby's child. Anna held it out and the kid took it.  
  
"Michael!" Jubilee yelled, slightly out of breath, as she came up with Bobby following. "Don't run off like that!" she turned to Ororo and Logan. "I'm sorry. We turned our heads for one second and he was gone!"  
  
"It's no problem." Ororo answered.  
  
Logan rubbed his forehead where he had been hit. "Yeah, no problem..." he muttered.  
  
"Where you going, Mike?" Anna asked Michael.  
  
"Art class." The little boy answered.  
  
"Me, too!" she exclaimed. "You can walk with me!"  
  
"Okay." He replied. "Guess what?"  
  
"What?" Anna asked.  
  
"We camped on the floor last night!" he answered.  
  
"Really?" she replied. "That's cool! Momma, can we camp out on the floor?"  
  
Ororo smiled. "We'll see. Let's get going. We don't want to be late."  
  
"Okay." The kids answered as they started to walk, their 'parents' following. They continued chatting off and on.  
  
"That's strange." Logan stated quietly.  
  
"I know." Ororo replied. "She's normally very shy." She explained after seeing Jubilee and Bobby's confused faces.  
  
Bobby shrugged. "They've probably known each other for a long time or something."  
  
"I suppose." Ororo answered. She smiled. "Whatever the cause, I am glad to see her so happy. Perhaps we should arrange some play dates for them."  
  
"That'd be great!" Jubilee responded. "It would be good for Michael to not just sit around, anyway."  
  
"Jubes!" Bobby whispered harshly. "What about his little problem?"  
  
"Oh. Well, I'll always be there. It'll be fine, Bobby." The Asian girl answered.  
  
"What problem does he have?" Logan asked.  
  
Bobby and Jubilee looked at each other. "His father beat him when he was younger and he's afraid of men." Jubilee whispered.  
  
"Oh poor thing." Ororo replied, looking at the children sadly.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Maximoff/Tolensky  
  
-  
  
"Hey, Wanda?" Todd asked from where he was putting their 'daughter' down for her nap.  
  
"What?" she asked, getting up and going into Anya's room where he was.  
  
"What's her power?" he wondered.  
  
"I don't know." She replied. "Why?"  
  
He shrugged. "I was just wonderin'. She's never used anything." He went into the living room, Wanda following, and picked up her file folder. He started reading. "It says... undetermined."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.  
  
"It says she tested positive for the X-gene." He explained.  
  
"Oh. So she her powers haven't manifested, but they know she will have powers." Wanda replied, understanding. "I guess that makes life easier."  
  
"Yeah." Todd agreed. "Hey, Wanda?"  
  
"Yes?" She responded, a little irritated.  
  
"Have you read ahead on our schedule?" he asked.  
  
"If you're referring to tomorrow night, yes, unfortunately, I have." She answered.  
  
"It won't be that bad, Sweetums."  
  
"Listen, just because they're making us go out to eat alone does NOT mean I'm your girlfriend, clear?" Wanda asked in a threatening tone.  
  
"As crystal." He mock saluted and hopped away. Sighing, she sat back down.  
  
-  
  
Pryde/Wagner  
  
-  
  
"How was tumbling?" Kitty asked as Kelly got in the car Kurt was driving. Bo barked happily and licked her. Kelly smiled at her 'mom' and buckled her seat belt. "I'll take that as good. Let's go through a drive-thru, Kurt."  
  
"You got it." He replied, pulling out.  
  
"We've got a couple of free hours." Kitty stated. "Is there anything anyone wanted to do?"  
  
Kelly tapped her on the back.  
  
"You have something?"  
  
Kelly nodded happily.  
  
"Okay, what?"  
  
Kelly pulled on her hair.  
  
"Hair?"  
  
She shook her head and pulled hard.  
  
"Pull? Pain? I don't know. Do something else."  
  
Kelly motioned a small height.  
  
"Short?"  
  
She shook her head, frustrated.  
  
"Child?" Kurt guessed from Kitty's guesses, not being able to take his eyes off the road.  
  
Kelly nodded happily.  
  
"Oh! Jordan!" Kitty exclaimed. "He pulled your hair this morning. What about him?"  
  
Kelly pointed to her eyes.  
  
"You want to see him?" She asked, surprised.  
  
Kelly nodded.  
  
"Well, I guess that's okay... I'm sure he's not as bad as Amara says."  
  
Kelly smiled like she was laughing and shook her head.  
  
"He is?"  
  
Kelly smiled and didn't motion either way.  
  
"Oh great..."  
  
-  
  
Maximoff/Smith  
  
-  
  
"Aren't-we-supposed-to-be-somewhere-Tabitha?" Pietro asked.  
  
Tabby shrugged. "I dunno." She picked up her schedule. "You're supposed to be at a fake job interview and Zach has soccer. Wanna go?"  
  
"Not-really." He answered. "What-about-you-kid?-You-wanna-go?"  
  
"Not really." Zachary replied, not looking up from the TV.  
  
"Well, that settles that." Tabby said, putting her feet up on the table and laying back.  
  
-  
  
Braddock/Worthington  
  
-  
  
"How was dance class?" Warren asked.  
  
Kimberly smiled. "I enjoyed it very much. Miss Carry said I was a natural."  
  
"That's wonderful!" Betsy replied.  
  
"The only thing bad that happened was I accidentally turned into a fish in the bathroom, but nobody else was there, so it was okay." The blonde girl explained.  
  
"A fish?" Warren asked. "Why did you do that?"  
  
"I was thinking about fishing." She answered sheepishly.  
  
"At least you weren't thinking about an elephant or something large, I suppose." Betsy smiled.  
  
"Yes." Warren agreed. "Anyone up for ice cream? My treat."  
  
"Sure!" Kim responded.  
  
-  
  
Sinclair/Madrox  
  
-  
  
"Mommy! Daddy!" Kyle yelled, grabbing on to Rahne's legs.  
  
"What?" Jamie asked.  
  
"I colored you a pretty pi'ture!" he smiled. "Come see!"  
  
The two teens followed 'their' kid into his room and stopped dead when they saw the now paint covered walls.  
  
"Did you give him paint?" they both asked at the same time. "I didn't! Then who did?"  
  
"Aunt Tabby gave me pretty colors!" Kyle squealed happily.  
  
"Oh, I'm gonna kill 'er!" Rahne announced.  
  
"Does Mommy not like my pi'ture, Daddy?" the child asked, tugging on Jamie's pant leg.  
  
Jamie patted the boy on the head. "Mommy's just a little mad at Aunt Tabby right now, that's all. Let's go watch TV while she calms down a bit, okay?"  
  
-  
  
Crisp/Aquilla  
  
-  
  
"Papa?" Jordan called, coming into the living room of their suite. "Can you help me practice for my tee-ball class?"  
  
"Sure," Ray replied, standing up. "Let's go outside to the front lawn."  
  
"Yeay!" the boy cheered, running out the door and into the hall. Sighing, Ray started jogging after him.  
  
"Yeay!" Amara cheered, shutting the door after the two boys had left. She laid down on the couch and put her head phones on. "Peace and quiet."  
  
=-=-=  
  
I don't know. Kind of a boring chapter, but at least I posted something, I guess. Tell me what you thought anyway.


	10. Why do we need a leaf blower?

Hey, folks. I hope you like this new chappie. Sorry, I know it's been a while but I guess it's worth it, considering the amount of reviews I've been getting. I love you all! Thanks a bunch for your reviews!  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Chapter 10  
  
-  
  
4:00pm  
  
Sam came out of the room and into the hall way.  
  
"Did you do it?" Roberto asked, seeing his friend.  
  
"Yeah," the southern boy replied. "Ah found it right away. They left it on the coffee table."  
  
"Good," Roberto commended. "Let's go fix something else."  
  
-  
  
Grey/Summers  
  
-  
  
"Alley," Jean said, coming into the girl's room. "Are you ready to go?"  
  
Looking around, she saw that Alley was on her bed, thinking. It was pretty obvious that she had been crying, but she wasn't now.  
  
"Are you okay?" Jean asked, softly, going to sit next to her.  
  
"Jean," Alley started, "Do I have to go to my sessions with Professor Xavier? I mean, I'm sure he's really nice and all, but it'd be embarrassing. When I said I have no control over my power, I mean I have NO control."  
  
Jean put her arm around the child's shoulder. She wasn't quite sure what to say to her. She knew how hard it was to come to terms with something like not being able to control a power, but she didn't have anything she considered good advice, having been through it the hard way.  
  
"Alley, if you don't go, you might never get any better." She replied.  
  
"So?" the brown-haired girl argued. "You have no idea how hard it is to be a kid and not be able to control your powers!"  
  
Jean smiled. "Oh no?" She stood up. "I want you to come with me. I have something to show you."  
  
Alley followed Jean to the living room. The redhead went to the closet and pulled out a photo album. She sat down next to her 'daughter' and opened the book.  
  
"See this picture?" Jean asked. Alley nodded. It was a picture of two little girls, one with red hair and one with brown hair. They looked very happy. "This was me, the day before I got my powers."  
  
"Really?" Alley asked, "You like you're my age!"  
  
"I am." Jean answered. "Well, about six months older, but close enough."  
  
"Wait a minute," the child started, "I thought it was weird to get your powers so early. Were your parents mutants, too?"  
  
Jean shook her head. "No. Mine manifested because of something bad that happened to me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well," she began, "when I was younger, I had a friend named Annie. This is her in the picture with me. We were best friends since before I can remember. We did everything together. One day, we were playing ball in my front yard. I threw it too hard and it went into the road. Annie went to get it. At the same time, a car came around the corner going way faster than it was supposed to. I was so scared I couldn't even yell a warning." Jean paused to wipe a tear from her eyes. "She never even saw it coming. I ran out and cradled her head in my lap. Then, I suddenly felt something in my head. It was Annie. I was inside her head until the moment she died. That was when my telepathic abilities first manifested. I went into a coma for two years because of that experience. I would probably still be in a coma today if it wasn't for the Professor. He guided me out of it with his own telepathy and brought me here. At first, I felt like I couldn't do anything. I constantly had a headache and there were voices in my mind that never went away. But Professor Xavier and the other adults helped me gain the control I needed. If they can help a hopeless case like I was, they should have no problems helping a bright girl like you." She smiled.  
  
"You really think so?" Alley asked, skeptical.  
  
"Of course."  
  
Suddenly, Alley threw her arms around the older girl in a hug. Jean, not expecting it, automatically wrapped her around the child.  
  
"I think I'm ready to go now, Jean." Alley said, standing up.  
  
Jean smiled and the girl went to put her shoes on.  
  
Scott came in and sat next to Jean.  
  
How long have you been standing there? she asked.  
  
The whole time. he answered. Are you okay? I haven't heard you talk about Annie for a while now.  
  
Yeah. She smiled weakly. He hugged her.  
  
"Come on, Jean!" Alley said, rolling her eyes.  
  
Jean laughed and let go of her boyfriend.  
  
-  
  
Ororo/Logan  
  
-  
  
"Hey," Logan started, coming into their living room. "Where's the kid?"  
  
"With Bobby and Jubilee." Ororo answered, not looking up from the book she was reading.  
  
"Oh." Logan replied, sitting down next to her on the couch. He picked up a newspaper. "It's quiet."  
  
Ororo nodded. "Yes. I love the children to death, but I'm really enjoying having a place all to ourselves and Anna. Nothing gets broken, practically no noise..."  
  
"No Stripes yellin' at Gumbo, no Half-Pint tryin' to make us try her newest creations, no new recruits blowing everything up..." He added. "And I think my allergies are finally clearin' up."  
  
Ororo laughed. "Logan, I hardly think the children have anything to do with your allergies."  
  
Logan shrugged. "Ya never know, 'Ro."  
  
-  
  
Drake/Lee  
  
-  
  
"What are you two doing?" Jubilee asked as Anna and Michael walked through the room, pulling all of the sleeping bags behind them.  
  
"Playing house." Michael answered. "We're gonna make a house." Anna nodded.  
  
"Oh. Have fun." She replied.  
  
"We will." Michael said. Anna looked back at Jubilee and waved 'bye'. Before she could turn back around, though, she bumped into something and fell down.  
  
"Whoa," Bobby said, having been the one she bumped into. "Careful, sweetie."  
  
Michael hurriedly helped her back up and put himself in between them. "We're really sorry. She didn't mean to bump into you. Please don't hit us."  
  
"Michael," Bobby started, sadly. "I told you before, I would never hurt anyone. Especially not you or Anna."  
  
Anna put a hand on Michael's shoulder and smiled at Bobby. "Come on, Mike." She picked up all of her bags and started to walk about. "Bye-bye Mr. Drake."  
  
"Bye," Bobby said as the two wandered away. "Jubes..."  
  
"He'll trust you eventually." She answered.  
  
"I hope so." He sighed.  
  
-  
  
Maximoff/Tolensky & Maximoff/Smith  
  
-  
  
"Hey-Tolenskys!" Pietro said, bursting into Wanda and Todd's suite.  
  
"We're here!" Tabby announced loudly.  
  
Suddenly, Anya started to cry.  
  
"I got her!" Todd yelled, coming out of his room.  
  
"Okay, then I've got them..." Wanda said, approaching their 'guests'. "What do you guys want?"  
  
"Well, the schedule said 'visit Wanda and Todd,' so we're visiting Wanda and Todd." Tabby explained.  
  
"That's weird. Mine says 'free time'." Wanda replied, looking at her own schedule.  
  
"Well," Pietro started, "ours-actually-said-something-else-but-we're-not-exactly-following-it."  
  
"So you decided to come here?" Todd asked, coming out, holding the now quiet two-year-old.  
  
Tabby nodded enthusiastically. She pushed their 'son' in front of her. "Have you met Zach? He's a ton of fun!"  
  
Zach smiled and waved.  
  
"No, I don't think we've met." Scarlet Witch said, sitting down on the couch with Toad.  
  
"Zach, this is Auntie Wanda, Uncle Todd, and..." Tabby looked at the toddler, not knowing her name.  
  
"Anya." Todd finished.  
  
"Right. Anya." The blonde smiled. She turned to Pietro. "Want a cracker?"  
  
"I-guess..." he replied.  
  
She reached into her purse and her eyes widened. "Ew!" She threw it across the room and looked at her hand. It was covered in a clear sticky substance.  
  
"What's-wrong?" Pietro asked.  
  
"There's something in my purse!!!" she squealed, shaking her hand off. Zach and Anya giggled.  
  
Pietro got up and looked inside the purse. "Ew... Hey-here's-a-note!" He took it out and read it. "It-says-'That's-for-the-paint. Signed-Rahne'." Pietro started laughing. "I-told-you-that-was-a-bad-idea."  
  
"Oh, she does not know who's she's messing with!"  
  
-  
  
Rogue/Remy  
  
-  
  
"Hey, chere," Remy greeted, going into her room. "Why don' we drop the kids off at Jeannie and Cyke's and go to the movies?"  
  
Rogue sighed. "Number 1, knock before ya'll just burst into mah room like that. Number 2, just because we're pretend married does not mean we're a couple!"  
  
"Aw, come on, chere!" he said, putting on a very sad face.  
  
"And don't call me chere!" she replied, pushing him out of her room and shutting the door. "That Cajun's gonna drive me nuts..." she muttered to herself.  
  
Remy shrugged. She'd come around eventually. After all, no one could resist Gambit's charm for long.  
  
Erin wandered over to him and tugged on his pants leg.  
  
"Dad?" she asked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can I have some ice cream?" Erin asked sweetly.  
  
"I don t'ink Rogue would like it I gave ya ice cream before dinner..." he responded.  
  
"Please?" she replied, giving him a sad puppy dog face.  
  
"Well..."  
  
"I won't tell Mom. I promise." She said.  
  
Remy smirked and leaned against Rogue's door. "I guess it would be okay."  
  
Suddenly, he fell backwards as the door behind him open. Rogue peeked her head through. "Did ya just say she could have ice cream right before dinner, Swamp Rat?"  
  
"Would ya yell at Gambit if he said yes?" the auburn haired mutant wondered.  
  
She glared at him.  
  
"In dat case, no." He answered, standing and brushing himself off.  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes.  
  
"Mom?" Erin started. "Can I have ice cream?"  
  
"No." Rogue replied.  
  
Erin shrugged. "Okay." She walked away.  
  
"Hey, wait a minute..." Remy looked at Rogue. "Why does she listen to the first answer you give 'er, but she begs Gambit until he gives in?"  
  
-  
  
Braddock/Worthington  
  
-  
  
"Do you really think we need all of that?" Betsy asked, looking at the large pile of things Warren and Kimberly had placed into their cart. The three had decided to go to Target for lack something better to do with their free time and, after two hours, Betsy was starting to get a little bored. There's only so much shopping a girl can do with only one store.  
  
"Yes." Obviously her 'husband' and 'daughter' did not share her world-weariness. Between Warren being too rich to shop at a place like this before and Kimberly being too poor, the two of them were having the time of their lives.  
  
The lavender-haired teen picked up an item out of the cart. "What is this?"  
  
"A leaf blower!" Warren answered, sounding excited.  
  
"Why do we need a leaf blower, Love? We don't have a lawn to take care of." She replied.  
  
"Aw, come on, Bets..." he said, pouting.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Fine." She sighed. "But why do we need a food processor? We don't have a kitchen."  
  
"But it's not just a food processor!" Kimberly protested. "It's a Magic Bullet! They've never been sold in stores before ever!"  
  
Betsy looked between the two blonde haired mutants. "Let's go to the check out line before either of you puts something like a 20 lb. bag of cat food into our basket."  
  
"Already got one!"  
  
"Ugh..." the telepath sighed. "You didn't happen to get some aspirin, did you?"  
  
-  
  
Sinclair/Madrox  
  
-  
  
"That'll teach her." Rahne muttered, wandering back into her suite. "I'm home!"  
  
"Mommy!" Kyle yelled, popping out from behind the couch and latching himself to her leg.  
  
"Hello, Pup." She greeted, patting him on the head. "Where's Daddy?"  
  
The little boy giggled.  
  
"What?" Rahne asked, suspicious.  
  
"A big box was at the door so Daddy opened it and it sprayed ink all over his face and now he's trying to scrub it off." Kyle explained.  
  
Rahne's eyebrows shot up. "What?"  
  
"Rahne!" Jamie called, coming into the room. Kyle immediately started laughing. It took all of Rahne's self control not to. His face was literally black. "Tabby sent you a package." He stated, dryly.  
  
"Ye opened my mail?" the Scottish girl asked.  
  
"I will obviously never do it again." He replied.  
  
Rahne burst out laughing and soon joined her 'son' on the floor, holding her stomach.  
  
"Ugh." Jamie sighed and threw his towel at the two. He wandered back into the bathroom to try again.  
  
-  
  
Crisp/Aquilla & Pryde/Wagner  
  
-  
  
Kitty, Kurt, and Kelly came up to the 'Crisp family' suite and stood in front of the door.  
  
"Jordan!" They heard through the door. "Stop that!"  
  
"Are you sure you vant to play vith him?" Kurt asked, a reluctant look on his face.  
  
Kelly nodded happily.  
  
Kitty looked at him and shrugged.  
  
"Okay..." He knocked on the door.  
  
"Coming!" the heard Ray yell. A few seconds later, he opened the door and the 'Wagners' could clearly see Jordan hanging from the ceiling light and Amara yelling for him to get down.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Jordan asked, dropping to the ground and landing gracefully on his feet.  
  
"Jordan! Be nice," Amara scolded.  
  
Jordan rolled his eyes and went over to Kelly. "Did you come over to play?" Kelly nodded. "Ugh. Great... stuck with a girl again... Come on, then." The two kids walked away and into Jordan's room.  
  
"Sorry to pop in on you like this, but Kelly really wanted to come see Jordan," Kitty explained, stepping into the room a little.  
  
Ray and Amara looked confused. They glanced at each other and then back at Kurt and Kitty. "Why?" they asked together.  
  
Kurt shrugged.  
  
"Well, come in and sit down." Ray invited.  
  
"Ve actually can't stay," Kurt explained. "Appearantly zere's been a change in our schedule and ve have to go to the movies."  
  
"Yeah," Kitty agreed. "Do you think you could like watch Kelly for a couple of hours?"  
  
"Sure," Ray replied. "Maybe that'll keep Jordan too busy to cause trouble..."  
  
=-=-=  
  
If you think it's fun to read Jordan, wait until you see what I'm going to do with Kelly. -rubs hands together evilly-  
  
((By the way: I, too, wish X23 and Alex were in this story, but I started it before I liked them and I couldn't find a way to add them afterwards. Sorry R-man and X-TREME-X23!))


	11. Have you checked the children?

Sorry it's been so long. I have a long going on right now.

-

-

Chapter 11

-

7:00pm

"What can I do for you, Irene?" Charles asked, wheeling into the room.

"I just stopped by to see how everyone was doing." The blind lady explained. "Can I meet with some of them by any chance?"

"Yes, of course." He replied.

-

Grey/Summers

-

"Can I help you, Miss Adler?" Jean asked, opening the door to her suite.

"Can you step into the hall?" the blind woman requested.

"Sure." Jean said, coming out and shutting the door.

"Charles sent me to see how everything was going. Is there anything you'd like to talk about?" Irene asked.

"Well, no, nothing really." Jean said. "Why? Is something going to happen?" she added, remembering the lady's powers.

Irene shook her head. "I just had to be sure nothing had gone wrong. Life has many possibilities that are affected by the choices each of us make. I was afraid that perhaps you and Scott were having problems, but I suppose not?"

Jean shook her head. "No. Everything's great. Alley's an angel and Scott and I are still a couple."

"Good." Irene nodded and started back down the hall. "Remember, Miss Grey: Our futures are what _we_ make of them."

"Okay, I will." Jean said, going back into her suite. She shut the door. "That was weird..."

-

Ororo/Logan

-

"Hi Daddy!" Anna said, jumping into Logan's arms as she came back into their suite.

Chuckling, Logan swung her around once before putting her back on her feet. "Hey, Darlin'. Did ya have fun?"

"I sure did." she smiled. "Me and Mike played house. I'm gonna go take off my shoes now, okay?"

"Okay." He answered as she scampered out of the room.

"Sometimes," Ororo said from the doorway, "I forget what a big softie you are when it comes to little kids."

"I am not." Logan replied, his argument sounding weak even to him.

Giggling, Ororo went to go check on 'their' daughter.

-

Drake/Lee

-

"Hey, little guy." Bobby greeted, coming into Michael's room. "What are you doing?"

Michael looked back up at him, a scared look on his face. He held up his Legos.

"Oh, I used to love Legos when I was little." Bobby stated.

"Really?" the black-haired boy asked.

Bobby nodded. "Can I play?"

Reluctantly, Michael nodded and Bobby sat down to play.

-

Maximoff/Tolensky

-

"Bear?" Anya asked as Todd walked by.

He picked her up. "Where did you leave it?"

Anya shook her head, indicating that she didn't know.

"Well, let's go look for it." He said, walking into the living room with the baby.

"Bear?" Anya called.

"What are you two doing?" Wanda wondered, looking up from her book.

"Her stuffed cat." Todd explained, remembering that she had called it 'bear'.

"It's in my room." She said, pointing that way and starting to read again.

Nodding, Toad went into her room and turned on the light.

"Bear!" Anya exclaimed, seeing her Kitty toy on the ground. Todd picked it up and handed it to her.

"Kitty." He corrected.

"Bear," she cooed, snuggling it to her happily.

Sighing, he put the little girl down. As he stood back up, something caught his eye on Wanda's desk. Going over, he picked it up and stared at it. It was a picture of him and Wanda!

"Pietro took it when we weren't paying attention." A voice from the doorway stated. Turning, he saw it was the Scarlet Witch herself. "It's one of my favorite pictures. We look happy for once." She took it from him and traced the outline of them.

Todd motioned to her in the picture. "You should smile more often." He stated, leaving the room with her staring after him.

-

Pryde/Wagner

-

"Do you think it was a good idea to leave Kelly with them?" Kitty wondered. "They said Jordan was the devil child."

Kurt shrugged. "It seemed like it at ze time."

"I'm sure he's not all that bad, right?" she said, nervously. "I mean, if something bad like really did happen, the Professor would know, right?"

"Probably." Kurt agreed. "Relax, Katzechen. I'm sure it vill be fine."

"Yeah, you're probably right." She nodded. After a few minutes, she said, "But what if it's not?"

Laughing softly, Kurt replied, "Relax, Kitty."

-

Maximoff/Smith

-

"I'm back!" Tabby called, coming into her suite. "Hello? Boys?"

"Mom!" Zach yelled, practically running into her arms, crying.

"What's wrong?" she asked, worried.

"Well, I kinda thought it would be a good idea to bring a puppy inside the house, but the puppy didn't like Dad and it started attacking him and now he's gonna be eated!"

"What?!" Tabby exclaimed, running into the next room where the sounds were coming from.

Pietro was on the ground, getting mauled by a small Doberman.

"Heel! Bad dog! Get off of him!" Tabby scolded the dog. It whined and backed into a corner, letting go of him. Tabby rushed over to the speed demon. "Speedy? Say something!"

"That-dog-tried-to-kill-me!" he said hoarsely.

"You're okay now, though, right?" she asked, checking him for bleeding.

"Yeah,-I-think-so." Pietro replied. "But-that-dog-has-got-to-go!"

"NO!" Zach cried, running over to the puppy and hugging it. "My doggy!"

"Well, it doesn't seem so mean now, Pie-Pie." Tabby stated.

"I-don't-want-that-demon-in-my-house!"

"He can stay for one night and then we'll see." The blonde girl said, ignoring Pietro's opinion.

"Yeay!" Zach cheered, running out of the room. Laughing, Tabby followed him.

"Ggrrr..." the dog growled at Pietro as soon as the two were gone.

"Uh-oh..."

-

Rogue/Remy

-

"Irene!" Rogue stated, shocked as she opened the door to her suit.

The blind lady smiled. "Hello, Rogue."

"What do you want?" she asked, roughly.

"Charles sent me to ask how everything was going," Destiny stated. "Are you and Remy getting along?"

"Not exactly," Rogue sighed.

"You don't like him?" she wondered.

"No, that's the problem, Irene." The teen stated, still trusting the woman who raised her, though it conflicted with all logic. "Ah really like him. Hell, Ah might even be fallin' for him."

"So what's the problem?" Irene wondered.

"Ah can't touch anyone, that's the problem!" she said, angrily. "And yet, that stupid Swamp Rat continues to act like he likes me! Why can't he just treat me like Ah have the plague or somethin', Irene?" Rogue asked, tears coming to her eyes. "It would be easier..."

Irene wrapped her arms around her foster kid. "There, there, child. Don't cry."

"Ah don't know what to do anymore..." Rogue sniffled.

"Just let go." Destiny replied. "Trust me."

-

Braddock/Worthington

-

"Mum, look what I drew!" Kimberly said, happily, holding out a piece of paper for the telepath to see.

Betsy took it and examined it. "Wow! This is really good, love. This is me and your dad, right?"

The child nodded happily. "Daddy told me to take my time and make something special, so I made a picture of you two."

Betsy hugged the little girl. "That's so sweet. Why don't we put it on the refrigerator in the kitchen?"

"Okay!" Kimberly took it and signed her name at the bottom. "Now it's ready."

Betsy took her hand and went out the door.

-

Sinclair/Madrox

-

Jamie had not been able to get the ink off of his face. Needless to say, it was hard to have a straight-faced conversation with him because of it. Rahne, her stomach unable to take much more laughter, had gone out to get Burger King for the three of them. Kyle had opted to go with her so Multiple had the house all to himself.

Normally, peace and quiet would have been something Jamie would have enjoyed thoroughly, but his face was so sore from all the scrubbing that all he could do was lay there in pain on the couch.

"Ow..." he moaned. "Somebody up there obviously doesn't like me..."

-

Crisp/Aquilla

-

"Where are the demons?" Ray asked, coming into the living room and out of Jordan's room.

Her eyes widened. "They're not in there?"

He shook his head. "They're not in the suite at all. I checked all of the rooms."

They both turned their heads when they heard the door slam.

"Oh shit!" Ray exclaimed as he and Amara ran out the door, looking for the kids.

The door suddenly shut behind them, seemingly on it's own.

Amara tried to open it again, only to find it locked.

"Give me your keys." She commanded.

Ray reached into his pockets and pulled out nothing. "Don't have them."

They both heard giggling on the other side of the door.

"Jordan? Kelly?" Amara called. "Is that you?"

"Nobody's home!" the little boy called.

"Open this door right now!" Ray yelled.

"No way José!" Jordan replied.

"Great..." Amara groaned. "Now what?"

--

I don't think it's quite up to par, but I guess it just matters what you think... R/R


	12. The Power of One

Sorry about all of the delays. I really am. I know you're all probably cursing me and trying to get me to update. Thanks to everyone who writes me to get me going faster, by the way. It really does help.

-

-

Chapter 12

-

One week later, 5:00pm

"No offense, Ma'am," Sam started once he, Roberto, Professor Xavier, and Irene were alone, "but your plan doesn't seem to be workin'."

"It is." The blind woman replied. "Do not worry about it, Samuel."

"If you say so." The blonde boy muttered.

"Did write what I told you to write on their schedules?" Irene wondered.

"Yes we did." Roberto responded. "I'm gonna go take a nap. All of this playing match maker really gets to a guy..."

-

Grey/Summers

-

"Thanks again for watching the twins, guys." Rogue said as her and Remy got ready to leave.

"It's no problem. I know how hectic these schedules can get." Jean replied.

"Okay, we should be back at 8:00. We'll call if not. Bye, kids. Be good fer Scott and Jean." Rogue waved good bye and left with her 'husband'.

"Okay, you three," Scott started, turning toward the children. "What do you wanna do?"

"Chuck E. Cheese's!" Alley announced.

"Well.. I don't think..." Jean tried to get a word in.

"Chuck E. Cheese's! Chuck E. Cheese's! Chuck E. Cheese's!" Chanted the children.

-_Guess we're going to Chuck E. Cheese's..._- Jean sighed telepathically to Scott.

He shrugged and grabbed his car keys.

-

Ororo/Logan

-

"Oh, no thank you, Miss Murphy."

Ororo stopped in her tracks. Had she just heard what she thought she'd just heard. Walking quietly toward Anna's door, she peeked in and burst out in giggles. Logan was sitting at Anna's little table, playing tea party with her and her dolls!

"Hi, Mommy!" Anna waved. "Do you want to play tea-party with me and Miss Nelson?" She wondered, gesturing to a blushing Wolverine.

"Okay." Ororo smiled, sitting down next to Logan. "Miss Nelson, will you please pour me some tea?"

-

Drake/Lee

-

"I've gotta go, boys!" Jubilee called, coming into the living room of their suite. Getting no response, she called again, "Bobby? Michael?"

She stopped short when she heard giggling coming form Michael's room. Slowly, she walked to the doorway.

"What in the world...?" Jubilee gaped, surprised. Sitting there on the floor were Michael and Bobby, a world of Legos built all around them.

"Hi, Mom!" the little boy smiled up at her. "Me and Dad have been building this all week. What do ya think?"

She couldn't even speak. Tears started to well up in her eyes and she had to turn away from them so they wouldn't see. Michael was finally not afraid...

-

Maximoff/Tolensky

-

"Mama?" The two-year-old girl called.

Wanda came into the living room and picked her up. "Hey, Anya. What's wrong, sweetie?"

"Mama, Dad no here." Anya said sadly.

"No, Dada went to the store." Wanda agreed.

"No Dada?" she asked once more.

"Nope. Just us girls." Her 'mother' replied, starting to get a little annoyed.

"Dada!" Anya suddenly cried, bursting into tears.

"Oh! Um... Sweetheart, please don't cry." Wanda cooed, rocking back and forth gently. "Dada will be back soon."

"Dada come back?" the little girl wondered.

"Yup. Dada will some back soon." Wanda responded, glaring toward the door. "He'd better, anyway."

-

Pryde/Wagner

-

"Oh, hi, Amara." Kitty said, opening the door the "Wagner" suite. "What can I do for you?"

"Take him for a while." The princess said, pushing her 'son' un front of her. She stomped off.

Kitty looked down at the boy in surprise. Jordan smiled up at her preciously.

"Hi there, little guy." She greeted.

"Hi, Miss Kitty." Jordan responded. "Can I play with Kelly?"

Kitty smiled. "Sure. Go ahead and go inside."

Jordan scampered inside.

"He's not bad at all! And here Amara had me convinced he was evil!" she laughed.

A few hours later, as she tried to get the Tabasco souse and bubble gum to come out of Kurt's fur, she would understand...

-

Maximoff/Smith

-

"Get-away-from-me,-Kujo!" Pietro yelled, trying to get away from the dog. He sped into the bathroom as quick as he possibly could, not turning on the light, and locked the door. Suddenly, he heard a growl in the dark and he screamed.

"Speedy?! Are you okay in there?!" Tabby yelled, banging on the door.

Quicksilver opened the door and came staggering out. He looked more beat up than Boom-Boom had ever seen him, in or out of battle. Wanda wouldn't even do this to him!

"What happened?" She asked, worried.

"A box of peanuts, please, postmaster. They're for the ladies." He said, falling on the floor, passed out.

A moment later, the little Doberman came skipping out of the bathroom. Tabby absently picked up the puppy.

"What's wrong with Dad?" Zach asked, coming up next to her.

"I'm not sure." She replied. "Here, go play with the puppy in the other room." Tabby shooed the boy from the room and started dragging Pietro to his room.

"Next time you decide to drink, pass out in your own room!" She growled, shutting his door as she left.

-

Rogue/Remy

-

"Will ya look at dis place?" Remy said, awed by the beautiful restraunt their schedule had sent them to.

"Whatevah." Rogue replied, rolling her eyes as she got out of the car.

"And dat air..." he inhaled deeply.

"Smells fishy if ya ask me..." she muttered.

"Oh, come on, chere," Remy smiled charmingly, holding out his arm. "You know you wanna go with Gambit."

Glaring at him, she sighed in frustration and took his arm. "Ah'm only doin' this 'cause we hafta, got it, Swamp Rat?"

"Whatever ya say, little River Rat."

-

Braddock/Worthington

-

"God, she is an angel," Warren said quietly as he and Betsy watched over Kimberly. The child had fallen asleep on the living room floor a little while ago and was now as peaceful as a sleeping cat.

"Absolutely beautiful." Betsy agreed. "Love, how many kids do you want when you're older?"

"I think just one." The blonde replied. "With one we could still travel and you could still have your cat without having to neglect it because you have too many children."

The telepath smiled at him. "That sounds perfect." She leaned up and kissed him softly. He was just starting to respond when Kimberly suddenly woke up, yawning.

Laughing, Warren and Betsy broke apart.

"There will be some adjustments of course." Betsy reminded. "But it'll be worth it."

Warren nodded. "It'll be worth it."

"What are you guys talking about?" Kimberly asked, sleepily rubbing her eyes.

"Nothing, darling." Warren said, sweeping the child into his arms and carrying her into her room. "Good night."

-

Sinclair/Madrox

-

"This is gonna be perfect..." Jamie heard Rahne's voice mutter.

Suspicious, he went around the corner. "Rahne?"

Caught off guard, Rahne swung around and accidentally hit the lever on her remote. Jamie was suddenly covered in pudding and a layer of feathers.

"Rahne!" He seethed, uncharacteristically. "That's it!" He started running toward her.

Her eyes widening, the Scottish girl did the only thing you could do when your normally calm boyfriend is accidentally hit by three pranks and is seeming having a nervous breakdown (a code 45Z in the book). She ran and tried not to laugh.

-

Crisp/Aquilla

-

"Ha!" Amara yelled, coming into her suite and slamming the door.

"Where's the demon?" Ray wondered, bracing himself for a surprise attack.

"With Kitty!" Amara smiled manically. "Let her take care of those monsters! I'm going to have a sandwich!"

"Why are you yelling?" Ray asked.

"I'm not yelling!" She called back from three feet away. She started to walk into her room.

Ray picked up the phone.

"Hello? Professor?" he asked. "This is Ray. Amara's scaring me."

--

sighs That didn't turn out like I wanted...


End file.
